Chained
by DiryDaryPinguin
Summary: Chaining defines the process in which a demon places a mark on his intended one to brand her as his future mate. Exhilarating shivers. Thrilling cold sweats. Excruciating sexual ache.
1. Bootie Mirage

**Chapter 1: "Bootie Mirage"**

The fourth floor of the East Hall of the Inoue High School represented what she would call the "bootie mirage". The same way women used tight unflattering mini-skirts that would barely hold in the _luggage_ they carried_, _for the sole purpose of highlighting what wasn't quite there, the space that was designed to accommodate well-heeled students didn't show its true colors- she was sure of it.

If it wasn't for the stuck-up group of tall and poorly dressed oxygenated blondes that were following her every step with disdain since the moment she walked in, she would have felt welcomed.

_Grin and bear it Kagome, just grin and bear it…_

She took a deep breath and continued to pull her heavy brown leather bag through the corridor, not sparing the time to even look at the students who giggled every time her dangling summery scarf got caught in the screeching wheels of the bag. God bless them, weren't for them she would still be downstairs!

"Oh come on! All those nights running after Lettuce were for nothing?" She mumbled while pulling the heavy bag to the door of the room she would be able to call hers for the next couple of months.

She grabbed the small key that had been handed to her at the Office along with her schedule and some other paperwork she was sure would be for no good, and opened the large door.

"I told you there was canned milk in the recipe!" A small raven-haired girl said angrily to a girl that was about her height. "Great _queijadinhas_ we're gonna get now!"

"Well at least they're not falling apart." The other girl answered with an embarrassed smile.

"You think?" The small brunette asked as one of the mini cakes fell from her hand and cling to the edge of the counter.

"If you keep them in the little aluminum cups they'll survive, don't worry!" Kagome said while dragging herself inside the room.

Both girls turned around with a squeak when she spoke but their expression quickly turned bright after the shock wavered.

"Oh, hi! You must be Kagome!" The small girl said enthusiastically before not-so-subtly pushing her friend in front of the destroyed mini cakes.

"Yup, that's me!" She answered with a smile. "I'm guessing you're Rin-" She turned her gaze to the taller girl. "-and you must be Sango!"

"Wow, you did some research before coming here, huh?" Sango asked as she tried to grab her bag and drag it to her room. Kagome smiled and helped her making the little extra effort.

"Well, they told me I had a very opinionated roommate, another clumsy one and their names." Kagome answered while blowing a strand of hair away from her cheek.

"Mrs. Oshiro thinks she knows it all." Rin mumbled with a pout. "Oh but we did some research ourselves!" She shouted as she ran from the counter to them with a plate and the _queijadinhas _in her hands. "We heard you had Portuguese roots so we thought it could be a good welcome present!"

She showed an uncomfortable smile but quickly put the bag down and took one of the mini cakes from the plate and tasted it. Half of it stayed glued to her hand but she couldn't complain. Actually the only connection she had with the Portuguese inheritance was her great grandmother who had already passed away, and never in her life had she tasted those pastries, so there was no term of comparison.

"They're good!" She swallowed the whole bite with a smile. Rin noticed the frown under her expression and decided to take them away.

"Yeah, you better not eat any more of these. We don't want you to get food poisoning on your first day!" She answered while giving Sango a hard glare that clearly stated whose fault it was.

"So Kagome, why did you decide to come to our high school?" Sango seemed curious.

"Well my mother wanted me to get the best education possible, and she heard from somewhere that private schools paid more attention to their students and could provide for them better." She finished as they put the bag close to her bed. "Wow this room is amazing!" She exclaimed while going around the lavender colored fresh bedroom.

"But didn't you like the school you attended before?" Rin came in with a bottle of water in her hand. "Here, you must be thirsty." She said before throwing the bottle to Kagome.

"Thank you!" She quickly grabbed and opened it. "Well, not that I didn't like it. I just had a few problems here and there." She answered not looking at them.

"What sort of problems?" Sango asked as they looked at each other.

"Well, hello there beautiful ladies!" A male voice came from the living room. Kagome turned to see both the girls roll their eyes and leave the room.

"I thought you said you had changed the lock!" She heard Sango whimpering.

"I did! That idiot just found the spare key again!" Kagome laughed and followed them.

"I'm only looking after my two angels! How could you even be upset about it?" Kagome watched from the corner of the door as both of the girls stood with their hands at their waists and argued with a tall brown-haired guy. He was actually quite attractive! His eyes were big and expressive and he wore a small ponytail.

"We want privacy, Miroku! How many times do we need to tell you that?" Sango crossed her arms. "Besides, now that we have a new roommate that is for sure creeping out because of you, you absolutely need to stop!"

"New roommate?" He asked perplexed. "Ooh." It was his only answer as a malicious smile formed in his lips.

"Will you just leave?" Rin said while pushing him out of the room.

"Wait! We're still set for movie-waffle-sweet potato deliciousness tonight right?" He didn't get to finish his sentence inside the room as they closed the door and locked the small chain from inside.

"Sure! Now go away!" Sango answered laughing.

"Aw my dear Sango, your laughter makes-"

"Just go away Miroku!"Rin shouted as she pulled Sango away from the door. She knew those two would eventually tie the knot but it was too soon for her friend to get eluded.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked amused from behind the door of the bedroom.

"That was the idiot that better remember to bring his damned sweet potatoes tonight!"

*.*.*

_So the only class I have with them is Health?_

Kagome was sitting in front of the lady she had met before and Rin had referred to as Mrs. Oshiro. She had already unpacked pretty much everything she had brought along with her thanks to her roommates. She smiled when she remembered how sweet they had been. The feeling she had gotten when she first entered the school grounds may have been wrong after all.

"Your uniform will be handed to you Monday morning before you go to classes. If you need help getting there just ask one of the school officials, but I'm sure your roommates will take care of you this weekend and by Monday you'll know the school even if it's upside down." The woman finished with a smile and handed her the card that would give her access to the facilities of the school.

"Alright, thank you very much." She bowed and left the room while looking at the schedule she had been assigned with - Math, History and Chemistry were subjects that seemed no different from the ones she had back at home.

_Oh wait a minute, they're the same._ She thought as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Not that she didn't like being where she was right then, but her mother had gone a little overboard to get her away from there.

Suddenly something pulled her away from her thoughts as she was thrown back and her back hit a cold wall. She dropped the paper and closed her eyes with the impact. There was a hand going around her neck and someone's nose getting close to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Her eyes shut even tighter as a rough voice whispered close to her.

Great, it was her first day and she was already feeling the love! The person got closer to her until she could feel hot breath hitting her lips.

"I asked you a question sweetheart, so I'm expecting an answer."

_Oh no you don't. Kagome, time to stop putting up with everyone else's crap!_

Confidently, she opened her eyes to see two beautiful golden orbs staring back at her. They were half closed and seemed somewhat… glazed?

_Grin and bea…No! Don't! Who does this guy think he is? I'm not dealing with some drunken ass this early in the morning!_

Swiftly she pushed her hand away from the wall and prepared to strike him across the face but one of his powerful hands got hold of hers.

"What the hell are you doing? You better let go of me right now or I'm going to scream!" Her hands were trembling by the time her face turned to the side to avoid his gaze.

"Do it. I like them loud." He answered with a smirk. Then all of a sudden his smile disappeared and puppy-like look took place. "You smell kind of funny." He finished with a pout.

His knees fell hard on the floor and his arms dangled around her waist. She squeaked as his body collapsed against her but quickly got up and left him lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh boy!" She whispered as her breathing came out in short pants. She trotted over to the office that was just a few steps ahead, carefully trying not to step on the sleeping drunk man.

"Mrs. Oshiro?" She spoke quietly not to let the rest of the people working be disturbed. The woman looked up from her computer and lowered her glasses telling her to speak up. "Could you please come here for a second?" She asked as her eyes fidgeted between the woman and the guy lying on the floor.

"What for Kagome?" She asked uninterested. "Kagome?" She asked again not getting an answer. As soon as she looked up, the young girl was no longer there. She looked around for a while but decided to get back to work. The new girl sure was a little weird.

*.*.*

"What do you think you were doing?" A tall brunette girl asked as she looked at her enraged. Apparently she was friends with the three blondes from before- well, probably their little group leader.

_Bootie mirage…bootie mirage everywhere!_

"What do you mean?" Kagome answered calmly.

One of the girls was waving a fan in front of the guy from before and another was trying to give him water. The brunette made them carry him inside one of the janitor's closet and was now standing in front of her with flames burning in her eyes.

"You were going to tell on him, weren't you?" She asked slowly. "How old are you kid, seriously? If I wasn't there, Inuyasha would be suspended because of you." Kagome raised a brow at the other girl's speech.

Wow, some devoted fans that Inuyasha guy had there!

"He passed out on the floor. What did you expect me to do?" She asked looking the other girl in the eye.

She smiled and then turned around to check if the others were taking good care of the guy. Her gaze returned to Kagome.

"I advise you not to talk back to me." She continued calmly. "You have no idea of who I am, do you? I'm Kikyou Yukimura." The brunette had a blank expression in her face. "And you're…how should I put it? New?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

_You know the saying Kagome: Don't argue with idiots. They'll drag you down to their level and then beat you for experience._

"Sure, I understand." She answered while getting up. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much trouble. Can I go now?" She didn't expect and answer so she opened the door.

"Wait." She heard Kikyou calling again. She turned around and looked her in the eye. "What is your name?" She had a vengeful look in her eyes, almost as if she was prepared to put her in her little black list.

"Kagome." She answered simply with a small smile.

The other girl observed her from head to toe and gave a fake smile of her own.

"Welcome, Kagome."

* * *

**Hi everyone!  
****So I thought I could try my hand at writing something since I've been reading fanfiction since I was about 16 or so.  
****This is my way of giving back to the community! It's my first story so please be gentle :)  
Thank you so much if you took the time to read my little fic! If you'd like to review I would greatly appreciate it!**

**-DiryDary-**


	2. Nuggets

**Chapter 2: Nuggets**

She woke up with the sweet smell of fresh made tropical juice and pancakes covered in hot chocolate. Opening her eyes lazily, she met a pair of smiling teenagers that were watching her while holding a trait with the delicious food.

"Why do you sleep with your right arm between your legs?" She heard Sango ask curiously.

"Oh, you're one to talk! You sleep with a camel plastered to your face!" Rin intervened right away. Kagome smiled and sat on the soft bed as they argued with each other.

"It's not a camel! It's a lama! And you should try one of those eye masks yourself. You're getting all wrinkly!" Sango retorted playfully.

"Did I hear right? The beautiful lady that will from now on be another angel of mine rests in sexually enticing positions?" A male voice she could already distinguish came from the living room and soon after the pony-tail guy that had barged into their apartment entered their room.

Kagome gave a little squeak and threw her body under the covers while her teeth and nails grabbed on to them.

"Oh no, don't be shy! I am nothing but your servant from now on." He said while bending over the side of the bed and peeking at her from above the covers.

Sango eyed him eerily before grabbing his ear and pulling him back.

"Give it a rest, Miroku! Can't Kagome have a little minute of peace?" She spoke above his cries of pain.

"Are you feeling betrayed my dear Sango? You're still my most cherished heavenly maiden." Miroku gave her a smile as his eyebrows danced on his forehead.

"You need a reality check sweetie." Rin laughed after defending her friend. "Kagome, are you okay in there?"

"Oh, right." They heard her murmuring with surprise.

It looked like she been enjoying her place on the front row of the show. She examined her clothing and realized she had fallen asleep with something on, so there was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Sorry, completely forgot about coming up!" She said with a smile as her head got uncovered. "Hi, Miroku! My name is Kagome." She stated politely and put her hand in front of his so he could shake it.

"You truly are a beauty." He exclaimed in wonder. She noticed Rin was frowning at him but a smile quickly formed in her face as Sango's fingers started to fidget. "I would ask you if you would like to bear my children had I not been pledged to the beautiful brunette purposefully hitting my foot with her fist." He finished and smiled back to Sango.

She opened her mouth with the surprise and got up embarrassed.

"I'll go and check on the waffle dough." Rin patted her butt and gave Miroku a hard stare.

"And you go and check on her!" She spoke with a warning tone.

He nodded quickly and kissed Kagome's hand before getting up and leaving the room.

"So you're still _set up for movie-waffle-sweet potato deliciousness_ I see." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"We do it every Saturday. It's our way of kicking some school butt." Rin laughed. "We came back and you were already asleep. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired from moving from one place to the other." Kagome yawned and decided to get up from the bed.

"Need a pancake to recharge?" Rin asked with a smile while lifting the plate to her.

"Thank you!" Kagome took one and tasted it.

"Better than the _queijadinhas_?" She heard Rin ask and coughed from the surprise. She opened her mouth to defend herself when the other girl lifted her hand and laughed telling her she was only being playful.

Kagome smiled and jumped into her slippers.

"So, are all the guys around here that lecherous?" She asked before walking to the bathroom.

"Most of them, but our Miroku is a real gem!" Kagome laughed at her new friend as she rolled her eyes.

"I've had the chance to notice it." She smiled before taking a brush to her teeth and brushing them softly. "Some guy threw me against a wall and told me I smelled _funny_. That pervert!"

Rin laughed and quickly got hold of the brush in Kagome's hand.

"When did that happen?" She held the brush behind her as Kagome tried to get a hold of it.

"This morning when I went to Mrs. Oshiro's office to get my schedule. Then again, the guy was a walking sponge – can't really blame him." She tried to keep the tooth paste inside her mouth as she spoke.

"Oh, those are never the ones to look for." Rin murmured disappointed and handed the brush to Kagome. "Well, what was he like?"

"I don't know. He was… tall?" She shrugged off.

"But how tall?" Rin insisted.

"Tall enough that I could tell right away it was a demon?" Kagome said with a smile and noticed Rin's eyes lighting up right away. She snatched the brush as soon as Kagome was placing it in her mouth again.

"Explain yourself!" She whispered harshly.

The taller girl laughed before taking a sip of water and letting the paste come off of her mouth. She held her finger in the air while doing it, letting Rin become more impatient.

"Well I didn't really notice him until he was lying on the floor!" Rin raised an eyebrow letting her know she was not following the story. "But I guess he was quite attractive." She wondered.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Rin pretended to yawn. "Did you at least get his name?"

"Huh- Inu-something?" She watched as Rin's eyes widened and her mouth opened quickly a couple of times before closing again.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yes!" Kagome answered as a bulb lit on top of her head.

"Oh God..." She heard Rin's humored tone before a laughing fit exploded behind her. She turned around to see Rin trying to cover her mouth yet failing miserably. "Sweetie, that's not the type of guy you want to mess with."

"I don't want to _mess_ with him, Rin!" Kagome answered as her cheeks slightly flustered. "But why do you say that?"

"As much as I love our Inu, I wouldn't recommend him to any self-preserving girls." Tears were gathering at the corner of her eye. "If you know what I mean!" She left the bathroom with a silly smile.

"You know him?" Kagome asked curiously as she followed Rin closely.

"He's Miroku's best friend. He was probably the one that stole the key to our dorm from us!" She stopped as they heard a weird knock on the door. "Oh you're done for now." Kagome was taken aback by the evilness in her smile.

Rin ran outside their bedroom to beat Sango and Miroku to the door.

"I'll get it!" She yelled before jumping on her toes and stretching herself to be able to see through the peek hole. As soon as she opened the door, her eyes travelled to Kagome.

"Now, look who it is guys!" She exclaimed evilly.

Kagome's eyes widened to the size of skyscrapers as the demon they had been talking about stumbled inside the apartment with a wet towel plastered to his forehead.

"What happened to you now?" Sango asked worried after inspecting Rin from afar for any bumps that could be growing under her hair.

"Drank too much of that white crap Miroku gave me for my birthday." He moaned as his body was self-dragged to the couch in front of the kitchen.

"My friend, I can guarantee you I have never shared white fluids with you." Miroku said amused and a little taken aback. "You can trust me, my dear Sango!" He turned to the brunette and she punched him behind his head.

"The liquor stupid." The half-awake demon answered annoyed.

"And weren't you supposed to stay away from liquor, stupid?" Rin asked before handing him a glass of water and adjusting the towel on his forehead.

"Will you leave me alone, Rin?" His lost puppy face matched the desperate tone of his voice.

Kagome, who had been quietly waiting in her corner, hoping she wouldn't be noticed, couldn't help but to let out a little chuckle.

She tried to move away but the silly smile forming on his lips prevented her from doing so.

"Now that's a voice I'm not used to hear!" He tried to get up but Sango's hand held his fragile form down. Before he could think of removing the towel from his eyes, Rin roughly patted her hand against it.

Inuyasha smiled at the girls' actions and decided to give up.

"Is it a girl, Miroku? Is she hot?" He asked above the girls' voices.

"It is a female indeed, my friend. One of the most beautiful I've had the pleasure to meet at that!" He shut his mouth with a small smile as Sango's glare stopped on him.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He let his muscular body rest comfortably on the couch as his hands crossed in front of him.

Rin watched amused as Kagome opened her mouth indignantly and finally understood what she had meant.

_Of course he had to be a little spoiled player!_

"Would you stop hitting on everything that moves, Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a sigh.

"Not every single thing - just the ones appealing enough." He answered with a smirk.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her.

_Alright Mr. Drunken-Sponge, time to teach you a lesson._

"Kagome" She answered with the lowest-sexiest-breathiest voice she could master. She felt all eyes lying on her, but she couldn't take her own from the demon whose body had suddenly gone stiff.

"Kagome?" He tried and loved the simple taste of that name on his lips. He couldn't help but smirk as he felt her approaching him. Taking advantage of his covered eyes she asked the three astonished teenagers to cope with her.

"Can they let you go? Will you be a good boy and not move?" She asked with a husky tone and nodded to Rin and Sango.

"What will you do if I say yes?" She stopped in her tracks when she heard his musky voice.

_Oh boy!_

"Well you'll have to wait and see." She suddenly felt her own voice shaking. Definitely not her turf.

"I don't like to wait sweetie. You'll learn that if we get to know each other." He almost sounded breathless. "_When_ we get to know each other." He corrected confidently.

Kagome's eyes travelled to the terrified girls and the drooling guy that were watching them quietly from the door of the bedroom. Taking in a deep breath of air she took the final steps to the couch where Inuyasha was laying with open arms. Gathering all the courage she didn't know she possessed, she grabbed him by his collar and lowered her lips to his ear.

"Stand up." She whispered and pulled him roughly. She saw him smirking as his body brushed against hers as she pulled him. She had to raise her chin to be able to look above his neck, his form towering over her and making her knees shake for a second.

Kagome stood on her tiptoes to be able to whisper so only he could hear her, having to pull him by his collar harder to make him bend. On instinct, his arms circled her waist and puller her soft body against his. She resisted the urge to shriek and decided to stand up for herself.

_Get ready to run, girl!_

"This is for smelling me you pervert!" She whispered harshly against him before her knee lifted and hit him right across his manliness.

"What the fuck!" He groaned and let her escape from his hold, quickly grabbing his injured area.

The three teenagers watching them gasped and stood immobilized for a second before the girls decided to rush to Kagome and Miroku ran to the demon holding his crotch, unable to control his laughter.

"Oh Inuyasha, now you really can't share the fluids! Are your _nuggets_ still alive?" Miroku joked but was quickly stopped by the fist that almost hit him in the face.

"Shut it, Miroku!" He groaned still in pain.

"I have no idea why you did that but I'm your new devoted fan, Kagome!" Sango laughed while hiding behind Inuyasha's glare.

"You're the chick from before! The one that smelled freaking weird!" His voice was still pained but stronger.

"It's the second time you tell me I smell bad! You better watch your tongue unless you want your _nuggets_ to be smashed again!" She tried to sound confident but moved back along with the two girls hiding behind her as Inuyasha got up from the floor.

"I never said you smelled bad, _Kagome_." He pronounced her name in a way she had never heard before. "Though now that you mention it, our first encounter wasn't the happiest one, right?" He approached the three girls carefully.

"At least not for me! You seemed like you were having the time of your life!" She defied him before lifting her tiny fisted hands in front of him, getting into fighting position.

"I'll have the time of my life when I get you to act the way you did just now willingly." He whispered as his body towered over hers again, the two girls behind her being the only support she had. "Naked." He grabbed her fist as soon as she decided to shut him. "On my bed." He whispered as his lips got closer to her face. "Hell, wherever you want it."

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Rin yelled as they noticed Kagome could do nothing more than just watch him speechless.

_Trim_

"Sweet Potato time!" Miroku ran to the oven and took some of his burning snacks, quickly retrieving to the living room. He leaned his back against the kitchen counter and watched the scene with a perverted smile. "Now, _this_ is the time of _my_ life!"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys!  
****I just...well...yeah, no excuse for taking so long :(  
Either way I just wanted to apologize if this chapter is a little rushed or has any mistakes in it I could not see... It's just that my SHINing babies have released their new MV and full album so I'm hyped up from the sugar :3 In this case pure hotness *drool*  
On another note, for those of you that are waiting for "Touch Me" to be updated, please be patient :( It got to the part where I have more trouble writing.  
**

**Thank you so much my dear readers!  
A special acknowledgment ****to IncandescentMoon, Serena M00N, Jack-Kuran-Inuyasha-Takashi, yukisan4510, emoorema, Lilliana Hana and I love snowy owls :)**

**Anyway, if you took the time to review I would greatly appreciate it!**

**You know you want to ^^**

**-DiryDary-**


	3. Lion King

**Chapter 3: Lion King**

"Are you guys done with the waffles or what?" The three girls heard Inuyasha's voice coming from the living room. The cookie Kagome was holding in her hand was crushed to little crumbles as she tried to control herself not to give him a piece of her mind.

"If you want them that bad get up your tooshie and come make them!" Sango rolled her eyes as he raised an eyebrow letting her know that if it depended on him there was no way in the world that would happen.

"I've been injured in case you haven't noticed." His eyes darted to Kagome the moment the words left his lips. She sent him a fake pleased smile and got back to the sweets.

"You don't need the _nuggets_ to get up!" Miroku exclaimed amused while lifting the bag of ice that laid in his friend's crotch. Inuyasha sent him a glare and hit his hand away from him.

"The chick must have been weak." Rin giggled at Kagome's whispered little chant that, unlike what she predicted, didn't go unnoticed by the demon's ears.

"Want to test it out, Kagome?" They saw Inuyasha rapidly turning in the couch towards the kitchen counter and sending the beautiful brunette a quite annoyed glare.

"I'm sorry, I usually don't eat the food that's already passed its expiration date." She retorted confidently with a smile. She never acted the way she was showing her friends but something about Mr. Drunken Sponge made her want to unleash the little beast in her.

"Oh sweetheart, believe me, they're ripe for the taking." His eyes locked on hers to make sure she could understand the maliciousness behind his pearly smile. He got up from the couch without much of a struggle and headed towards the three girls.

"You sure you're not confusing ripe with rotten?" Kagome lifted her eyes from the waffles and caught him just as he got in front of her.

"Quit it already the two of you." Rin's petite body got between the two of them as she held a trait with popcorn and juices.

"You can _woo_ each other after Lion King, is that alright?" Miroku's voice came from the couch.

"_Woo_? I'm not wooing him!" Kagome exclaimed while looking Inuyasha up and down. He simply stole a glance at her and headed to the fridge with a smile.

"Why do you say that, Kagome? Our Inuyasha there is such a good-looking little doggy." Miroku joked again.

"Sadly I don't have any animal fetishes." She spoke and started to head towards the living room when a hand wrapping tightly around her arm stopped her. "What are you doing?!"

"Are we still talking about the chicks here?" His smiling face was very close to hers. "Because I'm starting to wonder why you won't drop the matter. Are you that desperate, Kagome?" He finished with a sneaky smile and a glance at his wet pants which she unwillingly followed.

"Why, you!" She barely got to raise her voice as he pulled her roughly closer to him. "You're the one flaunting your wet _nuggets_ around!" She turned her face to the side after realizing she was starting to make no sense. His triumphant stare was unmistakable, even when she didn't know him.

"Care to make it even?" She gave him a confused stare before her eyes widened and a shriek escaped her throat. She tried to crawl away from him as his arms closed tightly around her waist and a couple of ice cubes ran down her chest.

"What are you doing?! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as he held her arms down and brought her body close to his, not allowing her to get rid of the ice frosting her skin.

"Now what is that?" They heard Miroku quickly turning around in the couch and watching them with a suspicious smile. Rin and Sango, who were trying to get the DVD player to work, opened their mouth in surprise.

"That was quick!" Sango joked and turned away as Kagome sent her a furious glare.

"Let go of me you pervert! These things are cold!" Kagome struggled against the demon that barely moved an inch.

"You don't say." He laughed while taking in her irritated features. His eyes lowered from her face to the place where the cubes were quickly melting. Through her light blue summer top he could see the effect the cold was having on her.

"Is all of that because of me? Do I affect you that much, sweetie?" He spoke quietly next to her ear. She raised her eyes to his and followed the path they were taking, noticing her nipples straining against her top.

Feeling her cheeks turning bright red from the blood rushing to them, she lowered her head and tried to get away from him by digging her nails in his skin.

"Let go of me right now or I swear I'll make you regret it." She said with a nervous smile.

"Give me your best shot." He answered amused after making sure she couldn't move her hands or legs and injure him in the already sore place between his legs.

_Alright Kagome, time to bring out the little Siberian Husky in you!_

Before he could laugh at her immobilized state again, her teeth buried in his shoulder as hard as they could, enough for him to let her go.

But his arms never dodged.

She felt him groaning before his head lowered to her shoulder, his nose getting closer to her neck. His claws practically dig into her wrists as she let go of his flesh to gasp in pain.

"Inuyasha?" She asked carefully after hearing a grumbling sound coming from the pit of his throat.

"Are you okay?" She heard Rin ask behind her quietly, a tint of fear settling in her stomach.

"Inuyasha, breathe." Miroku said calmly as he realized what was happening to his friend. He got up from the couch and tried to get closer, always leaving enough room between him and the demon.

He was transformed.

"Miroku be careful, please!" Sango whispered harshly as her attention turned to Kagome. "Don't move Kagome, okay?"

"Why? What's going on?" Her last words were breathed out as his strong arms closed tightly around her. She felt his hot breath running down her neck, one of his hands travelling to her shoulder to bring down the little piece of fabric that was holding her top.

"What are you doing?" She suddenly shrieked, unaware of what changes were going through Inuyasha's blood. Preventing her from escaping, his claws dig in the soft flesh of her back, puncturing the light blue top and making tiny drops of blood to stain the fabric.

"Move and you're done for." His rough voice whispered in her ear as he was finally able to lift his head. His lips roamed against her skin and she couldn't help but shiver, as much as she wanted to control herself. He smirked before coming back to Earth. "I'm gonna count to ten. "

"Should I hide?" She asked, somewhat trying to start bickering again.

"No need for it sweetheart, I'm not all that hyped up." She raised a brow even if he couldn't see it.

"Then why to ten?" She insisted as he pulled the strap of her top up.

"'Cause I can still feel your nipples against me." His whispered mockingly as he felt their friends coming closer.

"You jerk!" She only had the chance to shriek before his powerful hands crushed her against him again and his teeth left a small red mark in the soft skin of her neck. She cried but opened her eyes after hearing the girls' screams.

"One, two, three-" He whispered with a wide smirk. "-four, five, six-" His claws released her flesh, his cheekbone brushing softly against hers as he turned to face her. "-seven, eight, nine-" She finally raised her eyes, meeting the golden of his which was lightly tainted in crimson. "-ten."

Before he could change his mind, his arms made his body be thrown back, allowing her enough space to slip away from him. Risking his own life, Miroku quickly jumped in front of him, even though his efforts were in vain, since the demon didn't even move, standing proudly with a mischievous smile.

Sango and Rin quickly assisted Kagome, making sure the mark Inuyasha had left was nothing more than a little love bite.

"Are you out of your mind, Inuyasha?" Rin glared at the demon. She touched the red mark on Kagome's neck but retrieved her hand as soon as she heard her gasp.

"You should change Kagome." He grinned while pointing at her shirt, the wetness showing more of what she probably wanted.

"We need to talk!" Miroku exclaimed suddenly, pulling the heavy demon along with him through the dorm. Without his consent, he threw him outside and followed right after, making sure the girls couldn't hear anything through the door.

"What the hell was that?" Miroku punctuated each word as he got closer to the slightly taller teenager. Inuyasha gave him a shrug before turning his attention elsewhere. "Damn it, Inuyasha! This is no time to play around! Do you know what you almost did?"

"I'm the _real_ demon here, Miroku! Of course I do." He tried to get past the brown-haired guy.

"And are you so fucking selfish that you can't even feel bad about it?" He tried to tone his voice down, the irritation showing in his features. Inuyasha was taken aback by his friend's reaction. "You can't chain her Inuyasha." He stated, leaving him no room for discussion. "You barely even know her! That would be ruining her life!"

"I wasn't fucking going to do it! And that shit can be undone, in case you don't remember!" He answered looking straight into Miroku's eyes. "I've fucked around with so many girls and I never heard a _peak_ from you, why start now?"

"You never did _that_ to any of them! And the only reason I'm not beating you up right now is because I know you weren't the one controlling it." Inuyasha glanced at him and didn't answer. "You almost transformed. That shows it wasn't just your horny little beast talking."

"I don't know what the hell happened, okay Miroku? That shouldn't be taken that seriously anyway! Chaining is for fun. Period." Inuyasha finished without getting a response.

Next thing he knew, a fist was coming at his face.

"What the hell, Miroku! Are you all trying to kill me today?" He grabbed his friend's hand just as it was close to hitting his face.

"Is she your mate?" He asked clearly.

"What?" His eyes narrowed.

"Simple question Inuyasha, just answer." Miroku said with a stern look in his face.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" He let go of Miroku's hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"She said you had _smelled_ her, and now this!" He started to get irritated.

"I was fucking drunk! How do you expect me to remember what I said? And I met the chick today! Of course she's not my mate!" Inuyasha threw his hands to his head and looked Miroku up and down like he had just come out of a space ship.

"Then you have no fucking right to do it, do you understand that Inuyasha?" He spoke quietly, trying to make his point come across.

"A whole bunch of idiots do it, Miroku." He retorted even after knowing he was not right.

"Yeah, and when they get sick of the girls they go humping some other whore and leave them alone and heart-broken." Miroku's last words were whispered as they heard steps coming from the other side of the door.

"If you don't get it from him, you're gonna get it from me!" Rin whispered harshly while peeking from the behind the door. "Just come in already, Kagome will notice."

"Is she still wet?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk before receiving a punch from the girl and a smile Miroku's perverted side could no longer hide.

"Ah the joys of the drama!" He pushed Inuyasha inside, closing the door behind them.

*.*.*

Kagome folded her clothes in her chair and closed the zipper of her puppy pajamas before jumping in her bed with a happy sigh. They had finished watching Lion King and although Miroku wanted nothing more than to sleep over they threw him and his doggy friend out.

She glanced down to her outfit and rolled her eyes.

_Oh the irony!_

"Kagome, are you sure you don't feel anything weird?" Sango asked from her bed before lying on her stomach and turning to her.

"I feel fine!" She laughed nervously. Why were they insisting with her so much anyway? "But why?"

Rin and Sango glanced at each other discretely and put smiles on their faces.

"No reason, we're just wondering if Inuyasha had hurt you." Rin explained before a wide grin was spread on her face. "But admit it, you like him!"

"I swear I don't!" Kagome laughed and said honestly. "And weren't you the one that told me he was no good news?"

"Oh, and he isn't." Rin giggled and jumped in her bed too. "But you were the one that started it with the sexy mama voice!"

"Yeah I know." Kagome whispered and they laughed. "I just wanted to get a little even from what happened. He scared the life out of me!"

"Now wait, I'm lost!" Sango interrupted with a confused look.

"Let's just say he intercepted her while being drunk!" Rin explained with a smirk. "But you know, he's not that bad. He talks big but his only problem is not being able to control himself with the ladies."

"That's not exactly boyfriend material." Kagome smiled and tucked herself between the sheets. "I just didn't understand what happened this afternoon. Why were you all so worried?"

"He bit you! You could have bled to death!" Sango tried to distract her but her disbelieving stare made her stop right away.

"It's not simple to explain Kagome." Rin began after sitting with her legs crossed.

"Enlighten me!" Kagome tried to sugar-up the mood. She watched as the two girls stared at each other for a moment and then gave a simultaneous consent.

"While he was holding you, Inuyasha almost transformed." Sango began calmly. "That was why he was so quiet and we were worried. Nothing good can come from a demon's transformation."

"And besides, that usually only happens when they are threatened or close to death, which was not the case." Rin continued.

"Then why did he transform with me?" Kagome was curious.

"We don't know that. Maybe it's because he _really_ likes you!" Rin joked before getting hit by a pillow thrown by Sango.

"Is that why he bit me? That pervert!" Kagome exclaimed indignant.

"Well, it may be." Sango seemed like she was in deep thought.

"Any other explanation for it?" Kagome raised a brow.

Rin's lips pouted as she considered the options in her head. Too soon or not, it was possible.

"Have you ever heard of chaining?" She interrupted cautiously.

"Like cuffs and stuff?" Kagome started to get scared. Both of the girls laughed for a second but rapidly tried to stop after they realized just how unaware she actually was.

"Like in demon mating!" Sango was able to giggle out. "Demons chain the person they believe that will be their mates, almost like setting a claim on them."

"It makes the process of transforming to match their life spam easier to the human." Rin explained as Kagome's eyes looked like the ones of a deer caught in headlights.

"Is that necessary for demons that mate with other demons?" Kagome got closer to edge of the bed, as if to hear every little detail they had to give.

"Not really. Sometimes they only do it for the fun of it." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Fun?" Kagome's voice was pitched.

"Chaining usually leads to premature sex." Rin answered right away.

The room went quiet.

_He wanted to do what?!_

"He wanted to do that to me?!" Kagome got on her knees at the edge of the bed as her voice rose.

"It's just a speculation, Kagome!" Rin tried to calm her since she could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"I don't care! Even if it didn't lead to...obscenities! Who told him I wanted to mate or marry or whatever the hell it is that he wants me to do?!" She got up from the bed and rushed to Rin.

"Hey, calm down, Kagome! We don't know if that's why he almost transformed, we're just trying to understand." Sango tried not to irritate her too much.

"Besides, you two just met today! Inuyasha wouldn't be so stupid!" Rin crawled back on the bed as the brunette seemed to calm down a bit.

"So, he was just bluffing right?" She tried to assure herself. Rin and Sango glanced at each other for a millisecond and nodded vigorously. "Like the bootie mirage…" She whispered to herself as her heart-beat slowed down.

"Don't worry too much about it! Besides, that thing can be undone." Sango got under her sheets and turned the lights off.

Kagome nodded and dragged herself to her bed with a sigh.

_If he gets too excited, just feed his nuggets to Lettuce!_

_*.*.*_

His fingers messed with his hair as he walked down the hall. He was frustrated to a point where he had to recur to slightly extreme measures. A smirk formed in his face at the thought.

_Maybe not that extreme_

He could not get her out of his mind. The woman had kicked him where it hurt and ended up laughing her ass out but some twisted side of himself actually liked her. Something about her was impossibly inviting. He knocked on the door of the bedroom as soon as he got there, hoping to end his ache quickly.

Not long after, a tall brunette opened the door to reveal herself in nothing more than a flimsy nigh shirt that barely covered her butt cheeks.

"Can I help you with anything, Inuyasha?" She asked in a seductive voice as she glanced down and noticed the state he was in.

"You can shut up." He answered in the same way as his hand fisted in the back of her head and pulled her roughly against him. She smiled against his mouth as he ravished her furiously.

Taking no time he lifted her shirt above her head and grabbed her nude breast, quickly taking it in his mouth and sucking feverishly.

"A little desperate are we?" She moaned as her fingers tangled in his hair. Allowing her no room to get too close to him, he carelessly threw her body on the bed before answering.

"You have no idea, Kikyou."

* * *

**Hi guys! :3  
I'm sorry if this chapter took too long, it's just that I realized that this story wasn't appealing to many people so I was pondering what to do with it. I guess I'll give it another shot and see what happens!**

**A special acknowledgment to joeykatoey, yukisan4510, Yiihna, Lilliana Hana, Guest (whoever you are xD), Warm-Amber92 and Sakura.T.18. Thank you so much for giving me your thoughts guys!**

**Please tell me what you think about the story!**

**-DiryDary-**


	4. The New Toy

**Chapter 4- "The new toy"**

Kagome sat at the end of the row with her hands folded on her skirt, desperately trying to cover what her school uniform obviously couldn't. Hadn't she known that the Principal was a woman, she would consider the fabric to be a good outfit chosen to please the horny male teenagers that weren't even trying to hide the mucus leaking from their mouths.

"Want me to punch them for you?" Sango turned back in her seat and stared at her confidently as one of her hands pulled her sleeve up.

"That's fine Sango. I think I'll manage." She laughed and folded her legs to keep them from seeing more than what she wanted to expose.

"They're like kids at kindergarten when the teacher brings in a new toy." Rin teased. "Usually the cool kid gets to play with it first." Her lips tilted up with a naughty smile.

"Uh-hu, and who's the cool kid around here?" Kagome raised an eyebrow telling them right away she was more than fed up with being _the new toy_.

Sango glanced at the door as a group of students entered the classroom, and motioned for the girls to follow her.

"Can you guess?" She asked as her eyes rolled with annoyance.

Kagome turned in her seat and tried to spot the big shot man, only to have Miroku's face shoved close to hers.

"Hello there my beautiful angels!" He took Kagome's hand and gave it a light peck, quickly heading towards the other two.

"This guy? Really?" She asked amused as Rin laughed at her ironic tone.

"No, the one trying to dig his way to Antarctica through that girl's mouth." Rin pointed, completely ignoring the students' stares.

Kagome followed her hand but turned back as soon as her eyes spotted the couple. Apparently their doggy friend didn't know the difference between dark and visible-enough places.

"Why is my breakfast trying to escape me?" She asked as her hand went to her belly.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with him…" Sango said in a mocking tone, leaning on her desk.

"I don't!" She intervened right away. "I'm just saying. The _cool kid_ isn't getting his hands anywhere near me." She murmured almost sounding offended to the others.

"It's all a matter of dominance, Kagome." Miroku winked and headed to his seat on the desk next to Sango's as the teacher entered the classroom.

"Dynamism is always important, yet it must be taken lightly Mr. Takahashi, and as much as your actions reflect today's subject we must not get carried away. Practical lessons overused tend to get unexciting." They heard a smooth voice from the head of the class directed at the couple that still hadn't noticed all eyes were on them.

"It never gets unexciting Mrs. Maeda." The silver-haired demon answered with a smirk before getting up and heading to his usual seat, on the left side of Kagome. The blonde whose lips were blood red by then followed, not in the least embarrassed.

"We shall see." The woman retorted with a knowing smile. "I heard we have a new addiction to our class, is that correct?" She asked scanning the room.

"Yes." Fifteen sets of eyes turned towards her as her shy voice practically echoed in the room. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, Mrs. Maeda." She got up and bowed to the older woman who responded with a nod.

"I hope you've received a great welcoming party, Mrs. Higurashi, but I apologize for not allowing you to introduce yourself further. We are behind what's expected and as you'll learn during the course of the year, I do not appreciate tardiness." Mrs. Maeda spoke quickly yet a smile always adorned her lips.

"I understand." She showed a smile of her own and grabbed her books.

"Alright class, now that we are all familiar with each other, let's begin." The tall woman walked towards the board and wrote down a single word she was all too familiar with. "Mating." To Kagome's surprise, no whistles were heard coming from the demon next to her who was watching her intently. "How many demons do we have here?"

She watched as Inuyasha's eyes scanned the room while mentally counting them.

"Si- Five." He answered two seconds later, his eyes drifting between Miroku and the Health teacher.

"I expect a lot of pertinent interventions from you then." She continued with a warning smile. "Society nowadays is no longer one where the distinction between species is one used to discriminate. In fact, the join between them is more than acceptable. It's a way to renew our characteristics and evolve."

"To adapt to the environment?" One of the students asked.

"Precisely. So it is more than natural for us to understand the repercussions of that join. Especially humans, since they are the ones affected the most as the dominated species." Mrs. Maeda returned to her seat. "Can anybody tell me why?"

"Demonic genes are usually the ones that prevail over the others, offering demons characteristics that allow them to dominate, in a way, the human species." Miroku said from the back of the room.

"Correct. That is why, during the mating process, the human is the one to suffer the changes, and never the other way around." Mrs. Maeda continued. "It's almost like a survival game – only the stronger win. Not that I want to damage any susceptibilities but let's admit it, human females even _prefer_ the opposite species since they can feel the strong survival capability."

"Now that's just mean, why are you hurting their pride?" One of the demons said and patted the head of a human that was sitting close to him.

"Perhaps you would like to explain to the class the virtues of your species Mr. Okamoto." The Health teacher crossed her arms and waited for the wolf demon to speak.

"Pretty much every female in this classroom knows it already." The demon answered with a smirk. Apparently the males' throats were very dry since they coughed in unison while some of the girls giggled.

"That's out of topic." Mrs. Maeda smiled and cleared her throat. "But truth is _mating_ with a demon is much harder and burdensome than with a human, although I don't think the process can even be named as the same."

"Mating with a demon means reaching very close to a point of madness for a human." Suddenly Inuyasha said as one of his hands played with a pen. "They can't keep up with the emotional charge, the control." His lips curved up in a smile Kagome could not understand why she found attractive. "The physical domination."

Half of the class started whispering as some of the girls lowered their heads to hide their bright red cheeks and giggles in a response to his calm and seductive words.

"Enlighten us Mr. Takahashi." Mrs. Maeda smiled and sat at her desk with her legs folded.

_The woman certainly has no problem with getting horny fan girls in her class!_

"When you mate a demon, you can completely forget about your life." He answered confidently with a smile as his eyes lowered. "You'll be in his hands. He'll have you under complete and utter control, never allowing you room enough to even _think_ about escaping him. Your life will be literally his."His golden eyes shifted before they found the girl sitting very close to him.

"As much as I enjoy your social interactions lesson I would appreciate it if you went straight to the point. This is Health Mr. Takahashi and your colleagues are not in kindergarten. They can handle real-world words." The Health teacher interrupted amused.

"What? The sex?" He said without even hesitating with a huge smirk.

"Physical domination, as you put it." Mrs. Maeda spoke loudly trying to calm the teenagers that were practically on the edge of their seats.

Kagome watched him as he smiled and bit his lower lip before returning his attention to the teacher.

"It's exhilarating. Females are attracted to us not only because they can sense the _survival capability_ – they're looking for steamy, close to unbearable sex." His eyes turned to her. "We're the ones that can absolutely assure them they won't want anything or anyone else."

"Yet they can get very close to madness as you've mentioned." Mrs. Maeda interrupted.

"You can endure it." He answered simply. "The hard part is getting past the first few months. Usually mating is preceded by chaining. And believe me, anyone weak in the stamina department doesn't want to play around with a demon in that state."

"Care to explain?" Someone asked from the front of the room.

"Once you're chained, you can't back out." His voice lowered, his eyes deepened. "You'll be in constant need – to be with your future mate, to have him satisfying you." By then, not a whisper could be heard in the room. "You'll be on your knees begging him to mark you before you even know it."

"And what are the changes that lead to that?"Mrs. Maeda asked.

"Your blood boils in your veins. Excruciating ache runs through your whole body." He smiled mischievously. "And the only thing you can do is beg him to fuck you against the nearest wall-"

"Mr. Takahashi."The teacher warned without even raising her tone.

"We're talking about sex, what's the point in mentioning manners?" He answered calmly before turning his smile to Kagome and answering without taking his eyes off of her. "Humans are weak. _That's_ the point. They couldn't tolerate chaining without giving in to their urges."

"Says who?" Kagome heard herself ask. The whole class turned their eyes to her, a wave of whispered remarks reaching her.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" She heard Sango's panicked voice close to her.

"Don't do it, Princess."He smirked as his eyes locked on hers – in a way, she felt like he was challenging her, even though his words said otherwise.

"Aren't you up to the task? You seemed way too confident in your capability just a second ago." She said.

_…Oh Lord...What in the heaven's name are you thinking?!_

"You're the one that isn't up to it." He whispered so only she could hear before leaning against her from his seat. "You better let go of your mini sample of pride and just back off on that offer, because I find you way too attractive to say no. And believe me, if I don't, you'll be on my bed sweaty and screaming before the night is even starting, Kagome."

Her bottom lip trembled as his face came closer, her hands practically gluing to her uncovered legs. Great way to start the year!

_No! Get a grip girl! You started this, now you finish it! Show him who has the sample-sized pride!_

"That's enough you two." Mrs. Maeda's voice rescued her from her daydream. "Start the activity on page 34 – I expect that on my desk in 15 minutes."

Kagome nodded and lowered her eyes. Her heart was racing faster than Schumacher's car. She dared to lift her gaze slightly and glance at the demon that was calmly doing his task, acting as natural as if nothing had happened.

"What did I tell you?" Miroku turned to her with a goofy smile. "It's all a matter of dominance."

*.*.*

"Oh, come on, Kags! It'll be fun!" Sango jumped up and down on her spot as her hands clapped quickly.

"Stop it, Sango! You look like a retarded seal!" Rin said from behind her.

"But I don't really know anyone; I would feel a little out of place." Kagome bit her lip and fidgeted with her fingers on her bed covers.

"You know us! And it would be a way for you to meet other people. You know everyone's excited about the new girl!" Sango pulled her by her arms playfully.

"I'm trying to zip this thing, Sango! Either you stop moving and suck it up or you're wearing our kitchen's table cloth!" Rin whined, desperately trying to pull Sango's purple dress zipper up.

"Come on, Kagome. It's Ladies' night! It means you don't pay the first drink! What more could you want?" Sango smiled brightly as Kagome laughed.

"What about homework?" She asked again trying to play her last card.

"Are you serious? It's your first day! You're allowed to have a little break!" Rin finally tried to convince her.

"Or to make a good first impression!" Kagome retorted.

"You're not a Grandma to stay at home sleeping while the young kids go out!" Sango pouted and stopped moving. "Nile is just around the corner anyway. You can come home any time you want."

"I don't even have anything to wear, Sango." Kagome sighed as the brunette girl didn't even think of answering her before running to her closet and grabbing a beautiful short calypso blue dress.

"You do now!" She smiled brightly and showed her the dress like a sales woman.

"And _you_ don't now!" They both heard Rin's amused tone. They turned to her to see her holding a little gold piece that looked too much like Sango's zip.

"Oh Dear…"

*.*.*

Kagome and Rin opened the glass doors to the bar as a very aggravated Sango fumed behind them. Hadn't she been so excited about getting Kagome an attention seeking outfit, she wouldn't be walking around with a lime beaded dress that cleaned the floor with every step she took.

"You should have used this one Sango!" Kagome tried to speak over the loud music. "I mean, look at you now!" She glanced at her from head to toe.

Rin took her hand to her mouth as the taller girl raised an eyebrow and sighed before giving Kagome a weird smile.

"Gee, thanks Kags!" Kagome laughed and put her arm around her shoulders, pushing her in. As they took the first steps she couldn't help but notice the amount of people huddling up on the dance floor as their sweats and other fluids she didn't even know mixed and matched as they rubbed back and forth.

"You're going in quickly for someone who didn't even want to come!" Rin locked her arm with Kagome's to prevent her from getting lost. "Look! There's Miroku!" She jumped to see him over the crowd on the other side of the room.

"Should we go there?" Kagome asked uncertainly before pulling Rin back. Both of the girls watched her with confused stares before turning to each other and realizing what was going on.

"Are you nervous about something, Kagome?" Rin asked with a silly smile.

"Maybe about meeting someone?" Sango finished with a mocking tone.

"Who do you have in mind right now, Sango?" The two girls discussed with each other like murderers torturing their victim into confessing.

"I'm guessing the guy that practically promised to ravish her – all she needed to do was give him the green light…" Sango wandered with a dreamy voice.

"I'm not thinking about him, okay?" Kagome punctuated each word and turned away from them.

"You sure figured it out quick for someone who wasn't thinking about him…" Rin's amused tone was starting to scare her as they got closer.

"Hey there! Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Suddenly they heard a voice coming towards them.

"Uh, yes?" Kagome stuttered after lifting her eyes to meet a tall, sweet looking boy that was smiling all the way from Thailand.

"Pleasure to meet you! My name is Hojo Tokudaiji." He smiled to the three girls before bowing slightly while all they could do was watch with their mouths hanging to their feet. "I heard you had transferred a couple of days ago. I'm here to offer myself to help you with whatever you need. I'm usually the one Mrs. Oshiro goes to when she wants to make sure a new students is well placed. Though I'm guessing she thought you were well-accompanied by these beautiful ladies." He finished with a sweet smile.

"Y-yeah…" Kagome felt her cheeks getting slightly tinted rouge as the brown-haired whatever-his-name-was watched her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Was I too forward? I apologize Kagome, I just felt too drawn to you." His hands went to his pockets as he continued his smooth talk.

"What the hell of a pick-up line was that?" The group turned to the voice of a barely-holding-his-laughter-in Miroku. "Dude, seriously. Look at you!" He motioned his hands up and down. "And now look at her!" He got closer to Kagome and pulled her back as her eyes got wider. "In what universe?" He raised an eyebrow and dragged the mesmerized girls along.

"What was that Miroku?" Kagome hit him in his arm, trying to look back to the guy.

"That was me protecting my angels." He said with a proud smile. Sango and Rin followed behind with their hands to their mouths.

"Well this angel didn't ask you for help! I thought he was cute!" She pouted and turned to the girls, seeking for approval.

"Now with _that_, you would be well-served!" Rin winked and pulled Sango by the hand. "I'm gonna get us drunk. Are you coming, Kagome?"

"Nah, she's gonna have a little chitchat with me. You get my Sango good and wasted and I'll be right with you!" He smirked, receiving a glare from Rin. As soon as the two girls had walked away, Kagome crossed her arms, demanding explanations.

"I'm waiting…" She muttered.

"You are one of the hottest chicks we've ever had in this school and you want to end up with that thing." He made a disgusted face and pointed towards the place they had left the mesmerized guy.

"That _thing_ was polite enough not to stare at anything lower than my neck!" She retorted.

"While you were looking! Men are visual creatures, Kagome! So when you realize you're not getting a prince charming, you're going to start _selecting_." He leaned his back against the wall.

"He seemed like a great catch! And since I don't know him, what's the harm in _selecting_ him?" She was starting to get irritated.

"Your selection is done and ready, you're the one that hasn't realized it yet." He put on a smile and waved to someone that was walking in."Call me crazy, but I think your future has already been traced for you."

"What are you talk-"

"Hey Mir. Princess. " She heard a deep voice coming from behind her. Without turning around, she sighed and gave Miroku a hard stare telling him she would be jumping his neck if the _future_ he was talking about was just behind her smiling down.

"Isn't it a little early for you to show up, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a silly smile.

"Had nothing better to do at the dorm. At least here I can appreciate the best our cheerleaders have to offer." He smirked and glanced at the center of the room where every single bootie-miraged bimbo was shaking flesh that should not even be able to shake.

"God, you're disgusting." Kagome whispered to herself and started to walk away from them while looking for Sango and Rin.

"That's all you can do isn't it, Kagome?" She heard her name being punctuated. "Talk and comment without taking action. You have something to say, you say it to my face." Inuyasha spoke as quietly as he could.

"I said, you are disgusting." She barely let him finish before interrupting. "The way you treat women is a shame, seriously! You think you're the alpha male of the macho freak tribe but you're worth nothing, Inuyasha." She rolled her eyes when he simply smiled and nodded along.

"I told you already." He approached her with a smirk as his eyes didn't even fidget from hers. "All talk and no action. They deserve to be treated the way they are. All women are the same. You talk about the perfect boyfriend shit but then you're ready to fuck the first that sucks you dry-" His skin burnt at the first contact with her hand.

"What kind of people have you been with?" She glanced at him with disgust. "What do you know, anyway? You're just a spoiled little brat that cares for nothing but sex." She said and tried to walk away.

"Prove me wrong." She could still hear his rough voice over the loud music as he smiled mischievously.

"I'm not falling into your dirty little tricks." She turned around only to have him grabbing her arm and spinning her around, sending her right against his chest.

As soon as she opened her mouth to protest, a rough tongue plunged within her, curling hers back to allow him to explore. Her eyes widened with the surprise, only to close back as he shoved her lithe body against the wall and smashed her with his muscular one. Taking hold of both her hands, he wandered towards her hair and pulled back, exposing her perfect pale neck to his delight.

"You wish I treated you like them. Right now, all you want is to punch me until I'm laying unconscient on the floor because you're so fucking pissed I proved you wrong." He whispered close to her ear, taking a light bite which made her gasp with the shock. "Go change princess. I can already smell it pouring from you and other demons are not as controlled as I am." He smirked and kissed her openly, leaving a big wet mark on her neck.

She would have stumbled back if it wasn't for the wall supporting her when he released her arms and walked away without saying another word. She put her hand to her chest as soon as he was out of sight, finally releasing the breath she was holding in. What the hell had he done to her?

"All a matter of dominance." She gasped as Miroku's voice came from her side. He smiled and put his hands to her shoulders before leading her towards the bar where Sango and Rin would have a ready and printed quiz for her to answer.

_…He's going to pay…Good God is he going to pay!_

* * *

**Hi guys! :3  
**

**I'm sorry if some of you were waiting for an update on The Teddy Bear but honestly I'm having a little difficulty with that story...I hope you can be patient for a little while longer .s**

**Also, I'm not sure if this chapter came out the way I wanted...I just didn't want to make you wait any longer ^^...well, tell me what you think, that's the only way to know!**

**A special acknowledgement for becca c, Hiyu, Sakura.T.18, Lilliana Hana, mia1837, bre, HopelessRomantic183, Warm-Amber92, pApAw, Guest, Girl, jinulover and JordanJas. I seriously can't thank you guys enough!  
**

**Anyway, please leave comments right there in the little box that's staring at you with puppy eyes ^^**

**-DiryDary-**


	5. Twister

**Chapter 5- "Twister"**

"What size is this thing?" Kagome murmured to herself while opening the bag that contained her gym suit. Maybe it was a punishment for bashing on her school uniform. Did the school board have microphones scattered all over the place?

"Small enough for your butt cheeks to fall out of it when you're doing the front roll over." An old lady that was cleaning the floor of the gym's locker room answered her with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hasn't anyone said anything about it?" She unfolded the white top next and allowed her eyes to widen until she could practically feel them coming out.

_Oh the wonders of spandex!_

"Who would? The boys love it, the girls sure don't mind and I think those perverted teachers from the C aisle have way too many gymnastics moves prepared for each class." The old cleaning lady didn't bother to look back before picking up her bucket and leaving.

"Good to know!" She tried to prepare herself. What hellhole had she gotten herself into?

The door of the lockers barely had any time to close before a group of girls entered with their shrieking voices echoing and long bare legs trotting. Quite the show for the awaiting crowds!

"I can't even count how many times he did it! But of course a demon would have that kind of-" The tall brunette stopped talking as soon as her and the group of blonde bimbos that chased her around saw Kagome. "-stamina." She finished before a fake smile crawled up her cheeks. "Hi! Keiko, is it?"

"Ah, Kagome." She tried to sound polite although all she wanted to do was _kindly_ ask her to finish her sentence with the word she was planning on using before she spotted her.

"Right, Kagome." She observed her from head to toe and mumbled with a lost voice. "So how was your first day?"

_Oh good Lord of all that is fake and envious, could you have raised this soul any better?_

"It was good - though I got to learn a few things that I really didn't need to know." She smiled and sat down on the wooden bench to tie her shoes while mumbling the last part to herself.

"What sorts of things?" Kikyou examined her carefully yet her voice never lost its sugar.

"Typical pre-college issues." Kagome smiled and walked past her.

"You know Kagome, if I were you, I wouldn't go out with my underwear showing." Kikyou smiled and used her head to point at the blue garments coming from up her shorts.

"Oh, right." Kagome answered with a smile of her own. "Demons and their _stamina_! They just can't keep it down."

*.*.*

Gym class was a torturous way the teachers found to corrupt the pure heart and even purer sight of young innocent girls like her. Horny teenagers stretched and ran alongside to mix fluids and share sweet love punches and playful slaps in places that even in a brothel would be considered inappropriate.

Her teacher, Mr. Sakurai, seemed to leave up to his status as a C aisle teacher.

"Now let's start stretching before we go on with our class. You can pair up and I'll give you five minutes starting now." Kagome watched him as he crossed his arms, leaned on the little table behind him and licked his lips as the girls bended over.

"Freak." She rolled her eyes and lifted her arms above her head until her muscles ached.

"Get used to it, Princess. The more you hide, the more he'll look out for you." A voice she was already more used to than what she wanted reached her from behind.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet calm scent of sweat and mucus before turning to the one person that really shouldn't be uttering those words.

"Don't talk to me and your throat might stay intact." She whispered deadly without opening her eyes.

"I never knew you were one to hold grudges, Kagome." She practically heard him smirk before his body got closer. "If you're still upset about last night I can make it up to you."

"I'm gonna pass on that, okay?" She heard him laugh from the venom sipping behind her sugar filled, frosted and sprinkled words.

"I was going to suggest one of the guys I know but hey, it's your loss!" Inuyasha tried to contain his laughter.

That wouldn't last much longer.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha." His name swiftly rolled out of her plump lips. "I have a few suggestions of my own." She smiled and bended over to stretch her legs, all the while smiling as he immediately changed expressions.

"So you just came here and you're already going after it." His voice got a tone lower. "And you complain about the people I've been with." She heard him getting closer to her.

"I can't really blame you. It must be hard to keep track when there are so many, right?" She shook with nervousness as one of his heavy hands pressed down her back while the other held her stomach.

"No need to be that nervous, Princess." He smirked and lifted her up, his hand sliding down her waist. "I guess it's because they were all able to make a statement. Pros, you know?"

"Hoes, you know?" She smiled bitterly before stretching her arms in front of her, right under her breasts, making them jump in attention.

_You're doing good, girl! No plan at all, but you're doing good!_

"I'd prefer an experienced hoe in my bed over a white bread that just lays there with her legs spread." He seemed to be losing his trail of thought as his eyes gladly found one down her shirt.

"Oh, really?" She smiled mischievously and headed to a gymnastics bar that was right next to them. "You wouldn't want an innocent girl giving herself to you?" She placed both her hands on the bar behind her. "To let you guide her through whatever kinky fantasy you would want to have satisfied?" She bent her back, letting her chest fight against the fabric that was keeping it hidden. "To let you know you would be the only man to ever touch her?" She purposefully moaned lightly although she knew she had his attention. "To let you know she was ripe and ready for you?"

The next second his body was between her legs as his hands pulled her torso up and towards him.

"And after that you still consider yourself one of them?" He asked when his face was dangerously close to hers, his eyes locking on her parted lips.

"I never said I did." She gulped but quickly masked her distress with a smile. "I'm just showing you what you're never going to have." Pushing him aside, she regained the confidence to whisper in his ear. "And proving you wrong, Inuyasha."

*.*.*

"I still don't understand why we need that." Rin handed the small keys to Kagome who was kneeling on the floor and _safe proofing_ their dorm.

"There were like twenty fan girls of the dog boy in there! They saw it and they must be thirsty for my blood." She laughed and finally placed the last lock. "The rest of them should know by now. I bet they're regrouping and planning my death."

"I bet you smoked something you really shouldn't." Rin joked and helped her get up. "Look, Inuyasha is no Greek God! They'll get over it! Besides, he's done it with so many of them, they should know what they're dealing with already."

"I'm just kidding, Rin! Since we can't change the lock at least we can add a little protection against the two perverts that stole our keys." She smiled and pulled her by her arm to admire their work. "Done! No more surprises in the middle of the night!"

"I beg to differ! Inuyasha and I were merely looking after you when we decided to _borrow_ the key!" Miroku's offended pout turned into a smile. "Sango, right hand blue!"

"Why does Rin always get feet but I have to stay on all fours with my butt showing to you?" Sango glared at the gleaming Miroku.

"Lucky at cards, unlucky in love!" He laughed when she threw a pillow at him and got up.

"You two should really just cut the cat-mouse role-play and go for it!" Sango picked up one of the keys and placed it on her pocket.

"You really shouldn't be talking right now." Rin smiled maliciously before glancing at Miroku. "Come on! What am I supposed to do?"

"You're playing by yourself now, Rin! What's fun about that?" He tried to convince Sango to get back in.

"I'll play!" Kagome jumped through the couches and got in position.

"'Kay, Kags, left hand yellow." Miroku said quickly.

She barely had the time to bend over before the door of the apartment opened and a smirking demon came in.

"You've been doing that a lot today, Kagome. I wonder if you need anything." He smiled when she didn't answer and rolled her eyes. "Twister, really?" He asked Miroku.

"Sango's giving all her games to her little brother so we have to _enjoy it_ while we can!" Miroku laughed when Sango slapped his head and took the roulette from him.

"How about we play ordering dinner next?" She asked as Kagome helped folding the doted plastic.

"Or I've never..!" Miroku suggested with a silly smile.

"Care to make it interesting?" Rin quickly sat next to him and whispered.

"I'm listening." He answered excited.

"How about making those two drunk as hammers? I bet you Kagome will be the first one to throw herself at him!" Rin grinned widely.

"That's not fair! She probably doesn't have a high tolerance to alcohol. Of course she'll be drunk after the first shot!" Miroku whined.

"Well but your boy is head over heels for her! My girl sure wants nothing but distance!" Rin lied.

Miroku seemed to hesitate for a moment. He glanced at them and turned back.

"You're on! Fifty bucks and one of Sango's bras!"

*.*.*

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Kagome brushed the hair out of Rin's forehead and watched worried as Sango pushed the covers down.

"They'll be fine, Kagome! I've seen these two with a hangover. They may be a little cranky in the morning but a few cups of water down their stomach will do the trick. Besides, it doesn't hurt to keep one to throw at their faces later!" She laughed and pushed Kagome out of the room. "Come on! You have to go or you'll be late! Just tell Mrs. Maeda about it."

"Okay, but if you need anything call me!" Kagome kissed Sango goodbye and headed out of the dorm.

Keeping her hands on her overly flowing skirt, she ran down the stairs and headed to the building where she would have her second Health class. Keeping in mind that the first hadn't exactly been a rose field, she planned to stay still, quiet and away from the nugget boy.

"Made it!" She breathed out after running what felt like a mile and as her hand made its way to open the door, something grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What's the hurry, Kagome?" She banged against a muscular chest that was starting to irritate the living daylights out of her.

"Not now, Inuyasha!" She warned without looking up, knowing they weren't at a big enough distance so she could keep her speech cold and firm.

"Come on sweetie, just a quickie before we have to go to work." He smirked while running his fingers sensually down her arm.

"Good Lord, are you still drunk from last night?" She pushed him away from her and took a few steps back to examine him.

"That was just Rin and Mir in case you didn't notice." He smiled while putting his hands in his pocket. "Though I really didn't plan in getting them in that state." He glanced at her.

"What?" She glimpsed at him like he had just come out of a space ship.

"Oh I forgot your weak human senses couldn't pick up on it." Inuyasha smirked from the deep inhale she took. "They were planning on making both of us drunk and see which one would jump the other first." He smiled at the way her mouth slowly opened. "And as much as I appreciated their efforts to make my job easier, I wouldn't want you to do it while you weren't conscious. It would take all the fun away from it."

"What are you talking about? They tried to-" She whispered harshly not to disturb the classes. "Why, you! Your 'job' won't be any easier than what you first thought because you'll never get me to _jump_ you, pervert!"

"I thought you were going to bring up Chaining again and how you were the oh-so-strong-exception-to-the-rule-that-can-resist -you-no-matter-what. Now _that_ would make my job easier." He smirked and faster than she could think got right in front of her trapped body. "I've said it before. You're all talk and no action. You tried to play tough in front of the whole class because you felt like I was challenging you but that proved nothing." She tried to turn her face away from his, his lips brushing lightly against the skin of her cheek. "Come on, Kagome. I'm giving you your last chance to prove me wrong."

"You're not giving me a chance to prove you wrong! You're trying to play your dirty tricks again!" She gasped when one of his hands held her waist and pulled her forward, making her feel every single one of his muscles beneath his shirt.

"And you're going to fall for them, again." He smiled before moving both their bodies to a janitor's closet with lightning speed.

"What are you-" She tried to yell out, her mouth getting covered by his own.

Placing both her hands on his chest, she tried to push him away by banging on with her fists, only to get them trapped by one of his larger ones. He harshly bit her lip to keep her quiet, sucking on the injured flesh a moment later to soothe its ache.

"Be quiet." He whispered against her parted lips, opening his eyes to stare at her contorted features. Smiling lightly, he delved his tongue inside her sweet cavern, massaging her shy tongue with his own. She was as sweet as he remembered from the night before. All he had wanted to do at the time was take her up on her insecure offer, whether she was conscious of what she was asking for or not.

"Inu-" She tried to fight against him again, her words coming between short breaths that time.

"I want you." He whispered while moving her hands away from them, allowing him to get closer to her petite body. "And you know I'm not going to stop until you're mine." He smiled when she trembled as he ran his lips down her jaw line. "If you're so sure about your self-control, why not prove me wrong?" He kissed her neck openly, right where the Chaining mark he was sure he would be placing in a few moments would be.

"Because I don't trust you." She closed her eyes when his mouth got closer to hers again. His hands travelled down her tummy and reached her thick thighs, making them part for him to settle between. Just when she was starting the regain her posture, he pushed them back and made her lean against a few boxes.

"I won't make it easy on you." He promised while brushing her soft black hair away from her neck. "If you're able to resist, I will leave you alone." She opened her eyes as his smile remade its way to his mouth. "If you're not, you're in for the longest nights of your life-" His mouth came impossibly close to hers. "-Kagome."

Her eyes lowered, observing the way his body molded perfectly to hers. Her mind was fogged she knew it. But she also knew how badly she wanted to take the stick that was up his ass. He wanted control? He would get it.

Lifting her gaze, she swallowed the lump in her throat before smiling confidently.

She didn't have to say the words.

Before she could blink, his large hand tangled in the locks of her hair, pushing them back to expose her neck. His rough body settled between her soft one, allowing her to feel things she had never even dreamed of feeling. She whimpered when he pulled harder, showing her a sample of the dominant power he planned to have on her. Inuyasha lowered his face to her neck, breathing heavily down her chest and leaving small wet marks from the light kisses he was placing on her milky skin.

"Say goodbye to your life, Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

No other words could slip out of her lips when she felt the sharp pain of his fangs ripping through her skin. Her eyes shut down in pain, his palm being the only thing keeping her from screaming. She contorted her body against him, making him groan with need. What was she thinking when she consented? Of course he wouldn't leave her alone. Of course he would suck every last bit of life that was within her before he allowed her to leave him. He knew what he could do. And he knew that Kagome was not ready to take it. She would be his.

Placing her hands on his arms, she buried her nails in the flesh she could find in hopes of easing the pain that was ricocheting through her whole body. She felt as if she was dying and being revived all together. It was frozen heat fighting against her nature.

Her muscles trembled, her whole body gave in against his, letting him manipulate her in whatever way he pleased. He was right: she wasn't ready.

"How does it feel to be mine, Kagome?" His bloodied fangs nipped her earlobe before taking it in his mouth. She was changing – he could smell it in her blood.

He took both her thighs and grasped them against him, making her barely protected core brush against him. She whimpered when he lifted her, making her try to stand on her own. Her legs gave in, allowing his body to be to only support she had.

"Y-You jerk." She tried to fight the moan that was trying to escape with her words. "It doesn't feel-" She had to bite her lip to keep herself calm, making a smirk crawl up his face. "-any different."

"Good then." He kissed her lightly on her cheek before letting her go slowly to make sure she wasn't going to get sprawled on the floor. "We're late for class, Princess."

* * *

**Hello everyone!  
****I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I updated but exams have been driving me insane!  
As in every chapter, I want to thank the wonderful reviewers that were kind enough to leave me their opinion...thoughts...even musings if you will :3 I'm sorry if I didn't answer to some of you, I don't understand what's going on with my computer but it decided to mess up my Fanfiction in and outbox... and I didn't want to be a bummer and send two messages so I just thought you could forgive me :3**

**Anyways, a special thank you to Warm-Amber92, Sakura.T.18, jinulover, yukisan4510, Immortalgirl41, I love snowy owls, ooeygooey451, Mars Butterfly, Lilliana Hana, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Gulampuppy, WintrBrz, Mary Cookie, Guest, RiceBallMaker94, Jaynii-chann, monotonous511 and ROCKTHEWORLD300. Love you guys!  
**

**So please pretty please leave comments and suggestions in that little box right there. It appreciates when you feed it yummy reviews :3**

**-DiryDary-**


	6. Turtlenecks

**Chapter 6- "Turtlenecks"**

For once since she had arrived at the East Hall of Inoue High School, she felt grateful for the clothing that had been provided for her and that she would have to wear for the rest of her senior year. For sure Heaven decided to illuminate some creature's thoughts and smashed some sense about decency.

_Turtleneck jackets were humankind's most useful invention indeed!_

Though they weren't actually helping her case.

Every once in a while, one of the demons would turn around in his seat and bluntly fixate his eyes on her, downright smashing in her face that he knew and he wasn't going to let her think he didn't just because she was wearing a piece of clothing to cover the red pulsating mark – that is until a warning glare coming from the golden-eyed demon seating to her left sent him jolting back.

Kagome kept her eyes hooked on the table, closing them once in a while to try and cope with the sensations running through her. She felt like an ice cube in hell, a torch in a freezer and a freaking deer running away from the headlights all at the same time.

Her hand grasped the front of her uniform that laid by her chest, in some way trying to stop the frantic hammering of her heart. Heat was pooling in every corner of her body, ironically forcing tiny shivers down her spine.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered, her legs shutting closed as a dull empty sensation made it almost painful to be sitting.

"Ms. Higurashi, though I know not why, you are becoming a distraction." Mrs. Maeda firmly smacked her hand on the table of one of the idiots that had decided to turn back and torture her some more. "Perhaps you would like to take it outside. You are looking awfully pale."

"I'll go with-"

"No!" Kagome interrupted before Inuyasha could even finish his sentence, a practically unnoticeable smirk gracing his features. "I think I can manage to the end of the class. It's probably just a cold."

"One would hope." The Health teacher narrowed her eyes softly to the demon smiling stupidly next to her before turning back on her heels and restarting the lecture.

"For such a _strong_ _willed_ girl as you, I would expect a little more feistiness, Kagome." She heard Inuyasha's mocking whisper practically glued to her ear.

She would have ripped every strand of hair from her head hadn't she noted the roughness laced in his words. Oh she wasn't the only one getting affected by the little _love_ _bite_, as she would call it from that moment on, his fangs had branded on her skin. His only advantage was the fact that he was a demon and therefore, though she would never admit it to his face, he really was stronger and could control the emotions running through his veins better.

_But that doesn't mean you don't get to have your fun, girl!_

"Can't say the same to you. Your little feisty ass was ready to jump me before I even got out the door, wasn't it, Inuyasha?" She didn't mean to let her words out along with a few soft mewls but the little cracks of fire exploding in her brain were practically driving her to pain.

A saint would fall out of Heaven if he didn't notice it.

"Already, Princess? I haven't even touched you yet." He smiled innocently, though the motion of his lips muttering out the words formed anything but innocent pictures in her brain.

_How would they feel wrapped arou- No! Bad Kagome!_

"Mrs. Maeda? May we come in?" A soft knock on the door and Sango, Miroku and Rin were walking inside the classroom as quietly as possible. "There was a little-"

"Ms. Higurashi has already alerted me about your situation. I was kind enough to let it slip but if you even dream about wasting another minute of my class, I will make sure my benevolent side will fade away. Is that understood, Ms. Taijiya?" The teacher smiled and motioned them to come in.

Sango's cheeks heated up as a quick nod automatically headed Mrs. Maeda's way. Kagome glanced their way to check whether Miroku and Rin had officially come to their senses and wouldn't be throwing up in the middle of the class. From the way Rin had wobbled to her seat, she guessed it was a very possible possibility.

Kagome was about to turn in her seat until she saw Miroku's body stiffening, his head tilting to the side as if trying to hear something. As his eyes narrowed, he turned to her.

"Oh good Lord…" He whispered before shooting a razor glare to Inuyasha, his head vigorously shaking from side to side in a disapproving manner.

Yes, diffidently still drunk.

"Kagome?" Rin called her softly, her fisted hands rubbing her eyes numbly. "Is everything alright? You look kind of sick."

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" She smiled from ear to ear as a violent shiver ran through her muscles again.

"Well for one, it's about one hundred degrees outside and you look like you just came out of an ice-cream cart." Rin teased before extending her hand and brushing it against her bangs, testing her forehead for a temperature higher than usual. "Kagome, you're burning up!"

"Don't worry, Rin. I'm not planning on going to the rest of the classes so I just have to endure it a little longer." She murmured while placing her chin delicately on her hand.

"Sango said you were fine! Was it something you drank last night?" She asked before lowering her eyes as Mrs. Maeda changed her attention to the two girls.

"Not really." She whispered and mouthed an apology to the teacher. "Oh, and about that! I'll deal with you and Miroku later!" Kagome finished whispering harshly.

Rin's eyes widened for a second before shutting down as she sighed dejectedly.

"Damn that Inuyasha!" She didn't even bother to look back before turning in her seat to listen to the rest of the lecture.

"You said it."

*.*.*

Sango walked in the lavender colored room with a trait with toast and fresh milk, setting it down next to Kagome. Leaning against her, she took the thermometer from her mouth and checked for a high body temperature before pouting softly and sighing.

"Kagome, you really do have a fever. You should go to the nurse at the very least!" She brushed her forehead before sitting next to her.

"Don't worry about me, okay? You're already doing more than you should." Kagome got in a sitting position to take the medicine her friend had brought her.

"Na-uh, breakfast first." She scolded her before practically jamming a toast in her mouth.

"So, you want to tell us now or are we waiting for your soon to be mate?" Both of the girls heard Miroku's dizzy voice from behind the door, his figure coming up a minute later. "I mean, when did that even happen?" His voice lowered when he saw them. "Don't bother, Kagome. Medicine will do you no good."

"Wow, those four absinthe shots really got to you, didn't they?" Sango raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to get out.

"What you _can_ do now is hope for your body to be strong enough to endure." He sat next to Sango. "Either that or you'll be running into Inuyasha's arms in a couple of hours at most."

Kagome's eyes fidgeted between Miroku's sure smile and Sango's confused expression. Her fingers griped the blanket covering her at the mere mention of his name. Her little devilish brain was playing tricks on her and for her sake, it would be better if she didn't have to recur to the latter suggestion the smiling pervert made.

"I sense there's something I'm missing." Sango narrowed her eyes at the tall guy sitting closely to her.

"He chained her." Miroku said nonchalantly, even though his words were more than preoccupied.

It took Sango a few seconds to process what he was saying, her eyes jumping out of their orbs when she did.

"No…" She slowly turned her shocked gaze to Kagome.

"Oh, yes!" Miroku rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the girl burning in fever. "The reason I haven't already gone to him and punched him in the face is because I wanted to know…" He leaned against her and asked in the most serious tone he could muster. "Was it consensual, Kagome?"

Sango was about to jump in her defense when she saw the blush tinting Kagome's cheeks, her mouth disappearing behind the covers. She sighed and let her head fall against the soft pillow, her brain running about a mile per minute. That stupid jerk had never mentioned not being able to get out of bed as one of the side effects!

"Well…sort of?" She whispered, a little corner in her heart praying they would drop the matter.

"Kagome…" Sango mumbled in shock.

"Look, I know. Either way I'm in it now and I'm not letting the dog boy get the better of me!" Kagome fanned herself with her hand. "And it's not all that bad, really!" She tried to show a pearly smile as her eyes searched the room. "Do we have any room in our freezer or…you know, snow or something?"

"I have some leftovers from the Christmas tree." Sango narrowed her eyes and answered annoyed.

"You should be ready to experience that kind of change in your body. In the worst case scenario, you will have to go to him to have-" Miroku made some movements with his hand showing he didn't know how to put it. "- your _fire_ extinguished or reinitiated! Depending on the situation at hand, of cour-"

"Out!" Sango lifted him by his ear and pushed him out of the room before turning to Kagome one last time. "Prepare a full on explanation because Rin and I will be home in a couple of hours!"

*.*.*

"When are you seriously gonna cut the crap, Inuyasha?" Rin tapped her foot on the floor as the demon searched his dorm for the key to the girls' apartment. "That stupid smile doesn't plaster itself in your face very often. Did you have sex or did you so something bad?"

The tall demon smiled before walking to his petite friend and handing her the borrowed item.

"Meaning sex is not something bad?" He chuckled as she furrowed her brows. "Here. I don't know what your problem is! You don't even have the same lock anymore."

"We do, idiot. It's just a matter of time before the board takes Kagome's _safe_ _proofing_ tools away and we're vulnerable to- Okay, you just smiled when I said her name! What the hell is going on?" She reached up to grab him by his collar and pulling harshly.

"Nothing, stupid!" He grasped both her wrists and pulled her away from him. His attention turned to the firm knock that sounded on the door before walking away. "Get that. I'm gonna check on the pizzas."

Rin huffed and untangled the hands from beneath her chest, quickly trotting over to the door. As soon as she opened it, a taller, older and prickier-looking version of Inuyasha stared down at her, literally lowering his chin so that he could inspect her.

"Where's that shortsighted half-breed?" His rough voice asked firmly, never unlocking his cold eyes from hers.

"So…I'm guessing you're Sesshoumaru." She raised her brow and stared at him from head to toe. "Hi! I'm one of his friends, Rin!" She smiled while extending her hand for him to shake.

Golden eyes narrowed as one of his hands got out of his pocket, gently pushing her aside and allowing himself in without further invitation.

"Who is it, Ri- Oh, crap!" Inuyasha was back at the kitchen as soon as he saw the older demon, his eyes rolling on the back of his head.

"You must be really befuddled if you could not sense me coming. Allowing your guard to lower so easily will effortlessly kill you, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru almost sounded pleased at the statement.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Inuyasha came back in short rapid strides. "What do you want?"

"Father wishes me to speak with you." He folded his arms in his chest before leaning against the wall. "Apparently there have been some noticeable changes in your impure blood." Sesshoumaru almost smirked at the way his younger brother groaned. "Have you taken a mate yet?"

"A mate?" Rin asked, getting behind Inuyasha.

"If that was any of your business I would actually answer you." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and mimicked his brother's posture. "How the hell did he figure that out, anyway?"

"Though you belong to a lower category, I would think half of the blood running through your veins would allow you to know the answer." He continued. "Superior demons such as Father and myself are able to smell the change from miles away."

"I apologize, my impure blood tends to trick my senses from time to time." Inuyasha retorted with a cold smile. "Did you come here to babysit?" He chuckled.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru actually smiled as all of the muscles in Inuyasha's body stiffened.

"Sorry, not following big bro." Inuyasha tried to awkwardly joke. Sesshoumaru smiling was one of the scariest things he would have to see in his whole life.

"Your blood is maturing. It has reached an age in which it is ready to fully nurture your demon and your future mate. Claiming her was the next step. Apparently you have done something right." Sesshoumaru finished before turning his attention to the human girl standing behind his brother as her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, some sort of epiphany hitting her.

"Oh my God! Inuyasha!" She hit him behind the head with her fist. "How could you do that?! You did it, didn't you? You mated Kagome!" She yelled from the pit of her lungs.

"Woman, I would appreciate it if you kept your tone under fifty decibels." Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the glare the young girl sent him.

"I didn't mate her, stupid! And what the hell do you people have to do with it, anyway?!" Inuyasha tried to walk away from them, only to have Rin tugging at his collar again.

"So, what? You chained her! Big fucking difference!" Rin shoved him away from her. "I have to go check on her! That's why she was in so much pain in the class today!"

"You seem really worried for someone that a couple of hours ago was betting on her _friend_." He whispered harshly with a tiny smile. "Wouldn't do that, you'll be short on fifty bucks and Sango will kill you for stealing her bra." Inuyasha grinned when she shut her mouth.

"Curse human blood, I knew I should have not gotten my hopes up." Sesshoumaru spoke to himself before turning to leave.

"Hold the fucking horse! What did you mean before, Sesshoumaru?" With lightning speed, Inuyasha was in front of the door, blocking the exit.

"I will be keeping a close eye on you. That's all, little brother." He answered mischievously.

"You're creeping me out. Cut the riddles and spill it!" Inuyasha narrowed his gold orbs.

"I have been offered a job as a History teacher at this garbage lot you currently study in." He answered simply.

"By offered I assume you mean you killed the previous teacher and wrote the contract yourself." Inuyasha watched his older brother's lips breaking in a smile.

"Finally some of your finest genes become palpable." Sesshoumaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to get past his sibling.

"What a horrid kind of person would do that?!" Rin got closer to the older demon and stuck her nose up.

"Woman, your meddling is starting to lose its amusement, in case you have not yet noticed." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and turned to his brother.

"You wouldn't go through so much trouble to help me. What the hell are you hiding, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha pressed his arm against the wall, blocking the path.

"I never said I would." He grabbed it firmly and pushed him with a little more force than necessary. "Merely a close eye."

*.*.*

"I can see you have something to ask me but are reluctant to do so." Miroku smiled before taking a sip of his smoothie. "Come on, Sango. You can ask me about my deepest fantasies."

The brunette glared at him before hitting him in the nose with her straw.

"It's not that!" She lowered her eyes and confidently glanced back up. "I don't get you, Miroku! One minute you're telling Kagome how her _selection_ has already been made for her-" She dismissed his surprised glance. "- but the next you're practically ready to rip Inuyasha's heart out for doing that to her."

"Now, wait a minute. That's not fair! Those two moments were two days apart!" He tried to joke but quickly dropped the act when she deepened her glare. "Look, Sango, it's not easy to explain."

"Try me." She smiled.

"I have no control over what Inuyasha does or is thinking of doing. Heck, Kagome could be his mate, for all I know!" He started fidgeting with his fingers. "But Chaining isn't something that should be taken lightly. Of course there's the fun side of it, but their little bet can end really bad for either side if they're not careful."

"They will have to be." Sango seemed to wonder for a moment before a little bulb lit on top of her head and she turned to Miroku again. "Now that I think of it, how did you know he had done that to her?"

Miroku's eyes widened almost unnoticeably before getting back to their usual cheerful size.

"He told me, of course." He bit the little straw and smiled at her.

Sango's chocolate eyes narrowed and got closer to him. When he got all mushy and trembling, something was not right.

"But you asked her when it had happened." She insisted.

"I couldn't extract all the details from him, obviously." His lips never curved down.

He had an answer for everything.

Too bad she didn't believe him.

"How did you know, Miroku?" Her delicate features turned serious. "Only demons are able to smell or sense that kind of marking ritual."

He lowered his head, meeting the cafeteria table with a smile.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, Sango." He got up from the table and offered her his hand which she reluctantly took. "I'm just a gossiper, you know it."

*.*.*

"Okay! So, lemons, lemons, lemons…aha! Found you, you little citrus-y devilish beasts!" Kagome closed the door of the refrigerator and headed to the counter with the fruits and a knife on her hands. "So one large spoon of sugar for each half-" She squished the juice out of one of the lemons and added the sugar before tasting it. Her face distorted. "Make that two large spoons…"

She heard a key probing inside the door of her dorm, her eyes twinkling with happiness. She had been alone all afternoon while Sango and Rin were in class and some human interaction would sure boost her spirit.

That is until what she hoped was human interaction split in half and added a few drops of demonic blood.

"How the hell did you get in?" She asked harshly, a rush of heat running through her body as she hugged herself.

"Rin's the most gullible creature you'll ever meet. Let's just say I traded the old key for the one to open the little devices you planted out there." Inuyasha smirked while closing the door behind him.

_Click_

_That sound doesn't sound good…as bad as that sounds!_

"Look, Inuyasha, maybe I should warn you I have caught a very dangerous fungi and you will not be happy to get, now will you?" Her legs shakily took a step back as he approached her slowly.

He smiled.

"Look at my beautiful little mate, worried about me already!" His eyes darkened slightly.

"I'm. Not. Your. Freaking. Mate." She felt a shallow pain stabbing her incessantly, as if her own body was rejecting her words.

"Not yet, you're not." His beautiful smile made butterflies tickle her stomach. "Entertaining yourself with culinary?"

"It keeps me busy and happy. Any more questions?" She raised her brow at his chuckle.

"I could think of other w-"

"Oh, give it a rest, Inuyasha!" She suddenly burst out, her hands fisting at her sides. "I was stupid enough to let you fool me! But believe me, by the time I'm done, you're gonna wish you hadn't!"

The way he lowered his chin and smiled almost made her throw herself in his arms and push him inside her bedroom. What the hell was going on with her? She felt like a little rabbit ready to hump whatever came in her way!

"You can keep talking." His tone was calm, yet mocking her at the same time. "But you forget I can smell every single thrill moving up and down your little body." He smirked when she gulped. "I've chained you, Kagome. There's no way you could ever even think of lying to me now."

Her legs were failing her, refusing to move as he stalked closer to her. Fisting her hands on her side, she braced for the impact. What would he do to her?

_You don't care, as long as he does it!_

The little voice in her head irritated her to no end. Even more than the demon towering over her and that she could touch if she moved a breath to the front.

"Can you?" He whispered against her lips as his finger gently tugged her chin up.

Without a second warning, his plump mouth tangled with hers, softly coaching her to open for him. Kagome moaned as his touch hit her like a million bricks. It was like back at the closet – only this time, he barely had to do anything to get her to respond. Her hands fisted on his shirt to keep him close, the mere smell of him making her whimper into him.

She felt like a spinning top had replaced her brain, nothing but warmth pooling between her legs. Good gracious, what was he doing?

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back just enough for their lips to separate, her eyes refusing to open from the dizziness.

"You talk big, but you can't back it up, Kagome." He punctuated her name before kissing her lightly on her cheek and letting her body stand on its own.

Just like in the club.

Just like in the closet.

Just like in every moment she felt like a whore for giving in!

She leaned her back against the counter as he headed for the door and unlocked it, leaving her gasping for breath.

Why had she been so weak? Was he right? Was she just a weak human?

_All women are the same_

_All you want is to punch me until I'm laying unconscient because you're so fucking pissed I proved you wrong_

_If you're so sure about your self-control, why not prove me wrong?_

_How does it feel to be mine, Kagome?_

Kagome gripped one of the lemons in her hand and squished it firmly.

Things were going to change.

* * *

**Hii guys :3  
Some of you may want to kill me for making Kagome give in but believe me, she'll give Inuyasha a run for his money from now on! I'm all about making our little puppy suffer a tiny big bit!**

**As always, I want to thank you, my wonderful reviewers, for giving me your opinions. It literally means the world to me :) Warm-Amber92, HopelessRomantic183, Silvermist66, Guest, fanficnewbiee, jinulover, , ROCKTHEWORLD300, Lilliana Hana, Mars Butterfly, babydoll09, crazysexybitch, Mary Cookie, pApAw, Immortalgirl411, GhostRider, say-what012, yu, Sakura.T.18, Esther Clemmens, Kattara and lexibaby214 - thank you so much for your words!**

**Please leave your opinions and comments... It's like opening a little kinder egg with the toy inside when I get them :3**

**-DiryDary-**


	7. The Fridge

**Chapter 7: The Fridge**

"How about this one?" Kagome held the colossally heavy red book above her as her head laid on the armrest of the couch, shoving it in Sango's face when she saw something that caught her eye.

"Left for China last year. Apparently his parents wanted to start a noodle business." She shrugged her shoulders when the brunette laying with her legs in Sango's lap furrowed her brows and smiled.

"I would risk a long-distance relationship for _that_." Kagome wiggled her brows but her laughter stopped when Sango thrust a small toast with red syrup that looked and smelled like strawberry jam in her mouth. "Ooh, this guy's cute!" She tried to speak with her mouth full, pointing to the picture of a red-headed male.

"Guys used to call him 'Fluffy Red Wiener'." Sango tried to contain her laughter as Kagome nodded uncomfortably and turned the page.

"'Kay, so someone that is still in our school and doesn't have an anatomical disorder…" Kagome wondered while brushing her index finger against the pages of the year book Sango had lent her.

"How about Kouga Okamoto?" Sango suddenly burst while jamming a mayonnaise covered finger in the picture of a guy she had already seen before. "I mean, he has Inuyasha's jerkiness rubbed all over his face but at least that'll guarantee you will get under his skin!"

Kagome stuffed her mouth with a sandwich before shaking her head and pointing to the fur headband he insisted on wearing on his forehead, rolling her eyes to show there was no way in hell and beyond it was happening.

"Good morning, my dears!" Miroku entered the dorm without even taking the time to knock. "What are you guys doing?" His brows furrowed as he watched the mess the girls were surrounded by.

Kagome laid on the couch with her legs hovering over Sango's lap, concentrated enough to not even raise her eyes when he entered. Sango smiled at him before opening a cup of vanilla ice cream and handing the other girl a spoon.

"Fridge broke, so we're eating everything." She mumbled like it was the most obvious thing in the world while bringing a hand to her mouth to keep the food in.

"And why not spend your time trying to fix it?" Miroku smirked and headed to the two girls, sitting beside the one that seemed like a mom feeding its pup.

"Rin's already on it." Sango lowered the book covering Kagome's face and shoved the ice cream down her throat. "What about him?" She asked and pointed to the picture of a guy that seemed to be extremely angry with life.

"I'm not into the _bad_ _boy_ type, Sango! That's all you've been choosing for me!" Kagome couldn't properly yell because of the cream threatening to sip from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, that didn't sound good." Miroku quickly directed his attention to the two scheming females. "Choosing for you? Choosing what, exactly?"

"We're making Inuyasha _jelly_!" Sango grinned as much as her stuffed mouth allowed. Before he could retaliate, she raised a warning finger to his nose. "I will castrate you if you even try to tell him, Miroku!"

"I don't need to tell him anything, Sango!" His disbelieving eyes met Kagome's. "You're chained to him, Kagome! He'll know! You can't just go around and date some random guy you picked up from a year book!"

"Says the saint." Kagome raised a slender brow and continued to flip through the pages. "So with the luck I'm having, tell me what's wrong with this one." She sighed dejectedly and showed the object of her attention to Sango.

"Bald spot in his right testicle but that's not even the point!" Their eyes widened at Miroku's outburst. "Doing that is just giving Inuyasha the green light for making your life a living hell, Kagome." He warned with all seriousness. "Demons take mating - or even chaining for that matter - very seriously. It's something you do for life and you can't back down. He feels a sense of possession over you that you could never hope to understand."

"Too bad I don't give a tiny raccoon's ass about it." Her innocent smile was as fake as the ice cream was rotten. "What the holly hell, Sango! How long has that been in there?"

"Hey! I turned fifteen that day!" Sango laughed while examining the expiring date on the little plastic cup.

Miroku rolled his eyes before leaning over Sango and taking the book out of Kagome's hands, to which she only responded by smiling without looking at him, grabbing one of the glass cups from the table in front of them and taking a spoonful of the jam to her mouth.

"Focus!" He tried to get her attention back to him."What are you even planning? To have a relationship with one of these guys or just tease him? Because if that's the case, there are alternative and frankly far more effective ways of accomplishing that and not ending up dead in the end."

"Look Miroku, with the way I'm feeling right now, you're lucky you and Sango love each other, otherwise I would have already jumped you." Kagome smiled at the way Sango's jaw dropped and Miroku became indecisive about teasing the love of his life for the statement or persisting on the matter.

"Well, grasp your hormones back into your control, woman!" He finally demanded after stuttering for a few seconds. "Inuyasha can't be in a better state. If you resist long enough, then he'll just give in."

"As much as I would like that, I can't. I think that stupid dog turned something inside me on – and yes, the fucking pun is intended!" She averted her eyes as her friends examined her closely, making sure she wouldn't cast her skin off and transform into an alien. "Plus I want to see that pretty face of his contort in anger when I prove to him that I can back it up!"

"Whatever you want to _back_ _up_, you can do it without angering his demon. I don't want to say someone's life is in your hands but it may very well come to that if you're his mate." Miroku took the jam from her hands and made sure she comprehended what he was saying. "The day you met, remember? He told you something about your scent."

"That I smelled _funny_! Why in the hell is that going to kill someone?" Kagome folded her legs and held her knees close to her chest.

"_Funny_ means foreign! _Funny_ means he's doesn't understand it and he's stupid enough to actually chain you after knowing you for a couple of days!" Miroku sat back on the couch, opening his mouth as Sango held a piece of cheese beneath his nose. "It means that demons are able to differentiate their mates from everyone else with a just a sniff. Inuyasha may have revealed more than you should know the moment you met."

"Or it means I forgot to take a shower and he was drunk enough to kindly shove it in my face." Kagome got the book back from Miroku. "Though I bet the jerk would be kind enough to say it while conscious too."

"For some reason, I think you're missing the point." Sango laughed. "What he's trying to say is that you may as well already buy a ticket to Tibet for you and your friend because Inuyasha will be _pissed_!" Sango sucked in a breath and gave her what she assumed to be a sympathetic smile.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's the whole purpose of our plan." Kagome pointed to Sango. "Look you guys, nothing will happen because Inuyasha only thinks of me as his little sex toy. When his _excitement_, and now mine, wears off, we can all go on with our little happy lives!" She clapped her hands and took another bite of her forgotten sandwich.

"God listen to you, Kagome Higurashi, because I just found something yummy!" Sango had retrieved the book and was looking through it herself.

"Really? The praying mantis?" Kagome raised a brow at the girl that was avoiding Miroku's incessant glare.

"I thought you said you were _randy_ enough to jump Miroku!" She retaliated, not in the least worried that he was still there.

"I still have my standards, Sango!" Kagome pulled the red monster by the cover and inspected it with the other girl. "Now _this_ is what I'm talking about." She pointed at the picture of a chocolate-eyed male.

"He's short, skinny and not that good in bed." Sango mumbled before seeing Kagome's smile make an appearance and Miroku's jaw drop to his knees. "What? Rin talks!"

"I can't leave you without surveillance for two minutes, can I, Sango?" The short brunette they were talking about suddenly entered the door with a tall smiling guy following close behind, carrying a grey tool box in his hands. "Hey guys, do you remember Hojo?" Her overly sweet smile met Kagome's.

"Of course! Hi, hello! How are you, Hojo?" Kagome rapidly got on her feet, pushing the year book and the leftover sandwich into Sango's lap.

"Oh, the nerve!" Kagome could practically hear Miroku's eyes rolling in the back of his head, his not so quiet whisper doing nothing but pushing her further to her goal.

"I'm fine, Kagome! It's so good to finally see you again!" Two bright stars seemed to replace the brownish eyes of the boy. "Rin visited the students' body to ask for help but unfortunately it's Saturday morning and I was the first and only to arrive. Though I'm no expert, I think I could help you with your little problem!"

"You have no idea how bad she wants you to." Sango had to bite her lip not to laugh at the way Miroku's left eyes twitched.

"That's so kind of you! You are officially our hero!" Kagome didn't even bother to turn around and burn a hole in his head, preferring to lightly brush the arm of the male standing in front of her with her hands, her smile wide open as if she had slept with a hanger in her mouth.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Inuyasha had finally fucked you retard." Kagome would've been ready to jump at Miroku's throat, had he not been up and leaving already.

Kagome's throat released an inhuman growl as her eyes bore into Sango, warning her she would need to control her man.

"I'm lost, right? What was that about?" Hojo smiled awkwardly and watched the door the other male had left through, a tint of fear blushing in his cheeks. Hadn't he been the one to drag Kagome all the way to the other side of the bar the other night?

"Guys, melting ice cream not getting any cooler!" Rin warned as her forearms carried a couple of boxes to the kitchen.

"Well, just tell me where the fire is, my ladies! I'll put it out with my host!" Hojo graced them with his beautiful smile again, lifting his arm and closing his fist in a 'fighting' style.

Sango couldn't help it.

"We have got to stop metaphorizing."

*.*.*

His crystalline eyes rolled in the back of his head as the tall brunette swayed her hips into his bathroom, not as discreetly as she expected brushing her fingers against her thighs to make the flimsy pink skirt flash a tiny bit more of her skin. With a small smile she leaned her head back and winked at him over her shoulder before closing the door and disappearing into the cloud of steam.

Why did he still put up with her?

For a while she had been one of his favorite _hobbies_. What was not to like? She was warm and willing. Relationships were not his turf, much less hers, so there would be no harm in sharing their aversion to them and manifesting it with each other.

He smirked as his mind scrapped the words.

Who was he kidding? They fucked and that was all to it.

"Inuyasha-" His eyes shot to the entrance of their dorm as he heard the sound of Miroku's voice followed by a _bang _thathe assumed to be his friend's head hitting the door. "What the hell? Why is the door locked?"

"I'm shy." The demon smirked before putting his pants on and buckling his belt, slowly trailing over to the door and letting Miroku in.

"What exactly were you doing? Enjoying the toy I gave you for your birthday two years ago?" He smiled naughtily while eyeing the taller demon up and down, noticing his half-naked appearance.

"No, enjoying the toy I got myself last year." Inuyasha answered to the confused stare his best friend sent him.

"Whatever. Listen, I need to talk to you." Miroku walked past him, inside their dorm. "Now, I want you to lock the door and get me a rope to tie you down." He tried to joke, knowing it would probably take a tranquilizer to keep him seated and listening. "Sango told me she would cut precious things so you better listen closely because I'm risking my li-"

His words got caught in his mouth as a pile of female clothing lay forgotten on the couch, along with what looked like one of Inuyasha's shirts. Miroku's eyes narrowed, rapidly scanning the room and noticing the steam coming from under the bathroom door.

Actually, when he thought of it…what was that scent?

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Inuyasha raised a brow at Miroku's angry expression.

He amused him. One minute he used vocabulary only his grandmother would know and the next it was _look-up-the-word-on-the-slang-book_.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha crossed his arms under his chest, carefully eyeing the other male.

"What's _my_ problem? What the hell is yours, Inuyasha?" Their noses practically touched as Miroku got impossibly close to him. "Why did you chain her when you would be fucking some other girl the next day?!"

"Playing mommy now, are we?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he towered over the other male. "Why the fuck do you care, Miroku? It's not like I freaking mated her! I can do whatever the hell I want and staying bound to her forever for sure as hell isn't on the list!"

"Ever considered that she might actually be your mate, you asshole? That she might actually be in pain because your spoiled little ass wants every piece of flesh that wobbles in front of your nose with a skirt?" Miroku shoved him against the counter, not sure if he was turning to brute force just to get some sense into him anymore.

"That's not happening any time soon, believe me." Inuyasha abruptly shoved Miroku's fisted hands away from his chest. "She agreed to it. Don't tell me she's naïve enough to believe I had actually fallen in love with her or some other cheap crap in a couple of days, because that's not working on me." He grabbed his shirt from the couch and put it on without unlocking his eyes from Miroku's. "Yeah, I want her. Yeah, she makes me need to shove her against a wall, but so do all the others." He noticed Miroku glancing at him with a hint of disgust. "There's just something about her that made me chain her – big fucking deal."

Miroku fisted his hands at his side and prepared to strike some decency into his best friend's head, only to be interrupted by a girl wrapped up in a towel that probably the lesson more than he did.

"Inuyasha, who is that?" She asked as her hand fanned the vapor away from her face. "Oh, it's your roommate, isn't it?" Her smile widened and her eyes roamed around his body.

"Nice to see you too, Kikyou." Miroku didn't glance back at the demon as he headed to the door of the dorm. "You know what? You deserve every ounce of pain she will put you through. Maybe that'll get you to grow the fuck up, Inuyasha."

He slammed the door and rushed to the girls' dorm, hoping to put a stop to Kagome's plans for a last time. As much as he agreed on her judgment of Inuyasha, he knew no good could come out of challenging a demon and its claim. Inuyasha may have wanted to deny it, but he saw it; felt it; fuck, _smelled_ _it_ coming in waves from the demon: the heat burning his blood every time they had their little bickering, the possessive power that glinted in his eyes when her name was brought up.

He knew when to believe the word of a man that chained someone after a few glimpses.

Inuyasha was running on instincts and those were never wrong.

"What the hell did you mean by that?" The demon suddenly appeared in front of him, the seriousness in his voice warning him to go straight to the point.

"She's planning a little revenge that could end up very bad for your side." He walked past him. "Search for it yourself. You'll notice the change in her scent." Miroku put his hands in his pockets and turned to meet the back of the enraged demon. "Just don't end up hurting anyone, Inuyasha."

"Just because you almost killed _her_ because you couldn't control your own blood, doesn't mean I'll do the same, Miroku!" Inuyasha's eyes burned with fury as he yelled the painful words, regret hitting him like a ton of bricks as he turned to meet his best friend and glanced behind his shoulder. "Miroku…"

He followed the demon's gaze and slowly turned around.

His heart sank.

_Sango_

*.*.*

Her eyes sparkled, her pearly white teeth glistened and her cheekbones reached heights that could be dangerous for any other human being. She felt tickles running through her bones as he smiled down at her, his arms carefully wrapping around her to put his blazer on her shoulders – though the night was still warm and the fire burning inside her did nothing to cool her down. Still, it was nice having someone giving her that kind of attention.

_'Someone' can be replaced with a very beautiful name starting with an I, ending with an A, and rhym- _

"You hate me for dragging you out for so long, don't you?" Hojo dug his hands in his pockets and smiled shyly at the floor, effectively distracting her from her battling musings.

"I don't." Kagome answered as her face contorted in thought. "I hate you for making me gain the extra pound I lost last week with that six foot ice cream!" Her arms laced around her torso as he glanced towards her expectantly.

"See, Kagome, you probably didn't know this but I've been nurturing a pretty big crush on you since that night at the bar." Hojo scratched his head, glancing at her from the corner of his twinkling eyes.

"I did, actually." She couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle as he muttered a quiet _oh. _

_'Oh'? That's girls' shit! You need a freaking 'Argh' coming from the lips of a very insinuating dem-_

"Then you should also know that I'm expecting a second date." He added somewhat confidently – though his fingers never seized to rummage inside and out of his jeans' pockets.

"Well, I…would also like that." Kagome tried to find the words before smiling with her eyes.

_Great, now you're getting mushy mushy…_

"Really? Oh, great!" She could swear she saw his toes curl and his whole body shake from the top of his head to the tip of his fingernails. "Should I come by one of these days, then? Would you like me to bring you a gift?"

"Why don't you just surprise me?" Kagome forced the sweet words out of her lips, wanting nothing more than shoving some testosterone down his throat.

"Alright." He noticed her fidgeting but decided to dismiss it with a smile. "I'll see you then, Kagome. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything!"

Her mouth stayed shut as she sent him a small smile and waved goodbye. A huge breath of relief that she had been holding in since their little afternoon date had begun swiped past her lips and her eyes shut. What was the matter with her? Her body was more than enjoying his company – her mind was the one keeping her from having a normal conversation and sending little jolts of power to the covered mark on her neck.

Her legs went numb when she took the steps of the stairs, her muscles aching because of how long they had walked. She had left Sango and Rin cleaning up the mess their broken refrigerator had made and jumped at Hojo's invitation for a little _snack_. That had the engines in her head working. He would do perfectly.

As her brains kept going through the little drawers where her day and her little devilish plan were stored, her body focused in nothing more than getting the keys from her bag, opening the door and landing in bed.

_But, of course, that's not going to happen_

An instinct she didn't know she possessed forced her to turn back.

"You better have a fucking good explanation."

* * *

**Hi guys :3  
To start off, I'd like you to know that this chapter was edited and revised by _LenneDalben_ and that I'm very thankful to her for helping me improve! You would be in for a laugh if she hadn't xD**

**I also want to ask you something: what is the best fanfiction site, besides this one of course, to publish the kind of stories I tend to write? (and you know what I'm talking about xD)**  
**Because the other day I noticed that The Teddy Bear was added to a community called Reportable offense!, and so it's on the waiting list to be reported. By the way, person who I don't know and who did that, you could have at least told me who you were. I would have sent you macadamia cookies via email :3**

**Anyways, thank you so much those of you were kind enough to leave me your thoughts, it really means a lot :) Warm-Amber92, INUKAGFREAK13 , RomanceObssesed, Esther Clemmens , hellokittyaniya, aithecat, Kenz, fanficnewbiee , Mars Butterfly, crazysexybitch, Guest, jinulover, Mary Cookie , Immortalgirl411, lexibaby214 and kagome15higurashi, I appreciate your comments!**

**So, see you next time!**  
**-DiryDary-**


End file.
